True Friends
by Tammywammy
Summary: Friends for life...or are they? Find out if Emma and Jay's friendship can survive the arrival of a new kid? AU and being cowritten. Semma!
1. English Class

**True Friends**

**Chapter 1**

I was putting the finishing touches on my make-up when I heard Jay honking. I grab my bags and run up the stairs and get into his car. I get into the passenger seat and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Some one's in a good mood." He says to me.

"Well, I'm spending the whole weekend at my best friends house. Why wouldn't I be happy?" I answered back to him with a smirk on my face. We stayed quite for a while longer until we pulled up to Degrassi Community School or what Jay and I call it, Hell.

"I have work till 5. Just go to the house and hang out till I get there. I'll try to get off early. You know the drill. Meet me at lunch by our table k?" He says while we get out of the car and walk towards the school. People stare at us like they're expecting us to hold hands or something. It gets really annoying telling everyone we're just friends.

We went our separate ways to our lockers. I had English first and so I got my literature book out with my binder and walked towards my English class. I turned a corner and ran into someone…

"Watch where y-Oh its you Emma. I thought it was a preppy or someone like that. Anyway I better get going or I'll be late to "class". See you around." Alex says. Most people think she's the biggest bitch but once you get to know her she's a good friend.

I walk into my English class and go to the back to my seat. This class is a piece of cake so I don't care where I sit. I was looking around the class when a new guy walks in. He was a total hottie. He was built and had gorgeous blue-green eyes. The teacher pointed to the empty seat in front of me. Now to start talking to him would be the hard part. Realizing every girl in the room had an eye on him already.


	2. Lunch

**Author's Note: Aw thanks guys for the reviews. Just a heads up this won't be a Jemma. Sorry to disappoint you guys. I wrote in the summary this is co-written so this one is written by Sammy. Enjoy and please R&R!**

**Chapter 2:**

Sean's POV:

My parents suck, I cannot believe they sent me to Toronto to live with Tracker. Okay so I messed up back home but still they didn't have to send me here. He up side to Degrassi Community School, the hot blonde that is sitting behind me. I never knew that a jean mini skirt and a black tank top could be so hot. Okay so the low v-neck and tanned stomach help and god her long legs.

"Okay class we have a new student with us. Everyone make sure you make Sean Cameron feel welcomed." The teacher, Mrs. Kwan, I think she said her name was, said from the front of the room.

"Now as I have been saying for the past few weeks. You will be paired up to work on a project on Middle English that you and you partner will present to the class. So let me assign the partners and you can start today. But you will have to be a bunch of work outside of school. Okay so Toby and JT. Manny and Liberty, Gavin and Darcy." She goes though the different groups and the only thing I can think is I hope I get paired with the blonde.

"Emma why don't you work with Sean." she says looking in the back row. I turn my head and look around me to find the "Emma".

"I'm Emma." The blonde says. So there may be a god.

I turn around in my chair and face her. "Sean Cameron just moved here." I said holding out my hand.

"Emma Nelson, been stuck in the hell hole my entire life." She says laughing and shaking my hand.

She ask me about where I came from and I tell her about Wasaga Beach and a little bit about my life there and she tells me about the stuff there is to do around here. Before we know it the bell rings.

"Look since we didn't get anything done today, why don't we meet up after school to work on it. I'm spending the weekend with my friend, but they'll be cool with it." She says as we walk out of the class.

"Cool. I guess I'll meet you out side then?" I ask as she stops at her locker.

"Yeah. If you want at lunch meet me here and you can sit with my friends and I. Being the new kid has to suck." She says closing the locker.

"Yeah it does. SO that sounds cool." I said. We say our good byes and head off to our classes.

At eleven thirty I walk out of the math classroom and sown to Emma's locker, where she is talking to a dark haired girl while putting her books in her locker.

"Hey." I say when I reach her.

"Oh hey. Sean this is Alex, one of my best friends. Lex this is Sean he just moved here today is his first day." She says closing the locker.

We walk into the lunchroom and back to one of the back tables. As we get closer I see a guy that has to be our age sitting on the table.

"Hey Jay." The girls say as we walk up.

"Jay this is Sean Cameron. Sean my best friend and my entire world, Jay." Emma says setting her bag down.

"Em come get lunch with me." Alex says. Emma nods and the girls walk off saying they will be right back.

"So you're Sean Cameron. I've heard about you. Got into a bunch of shit up in Wasaga Beach so parents sent you packing to the brother." Jay says while looking at me.

"Something like that. How the hell did you even know about that?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter. All I know is that you better stay the hell away from Emma and don't get her mixed up in your shit or I'll make your life a living hell." He says and puts a smile on just as the girls walk back up towards the table.

This is just great.


	3. Jay's House

**Author's Note: Hey guys, heres the next chapter! Enjoy and please review. Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to us. **

**Chapter 3**

**Emma's POV:**

The rest of the day went by slowly. After we got back to the table, I felt a weird tension between Sean and Jay but I couldn't figure out what it was. Finally, the last bell rang meaning the end of the school day. Sean and I had agreed to meet outside to walk to Jay's house.

I walk out the main door to see Sean waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Man did he look hot right there and then. I walk up to him smiling.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said and we started walking in the direction to Jay's house. Well more like I was walking towards Jay's house and Sean was following since he didn't know we were going to Jay's and he definitely didn't know where it was. We made small talk on the way but nothing serious. We finally get to Jay's house and I take out my keys. Since I'm there so much Jay just made me a spare to use anytime I needed to.

"I thought you were staying at a friends house?" Sean asked me. I opened the door and walked into the tiny apartment.

"I am staying at a friends house. I spend so much time here they just gave me a key so whenever I need it I can come in." We sat on the couch and took out our English books to get started.

"Why do you spend so much time here?" He asked. I knew he was just being curious but I wasn't ready to tell him my life story.

"Let's just say my home isn't always the best place to be." I said hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions about this.

"Ok so lets get started on this project so we have less to do later on." Sean said. I'm glad he changed the subject and he was right we really needed to start this project.

Half an hour later, we had done most of the work. We weren't done but we were too tired to go on. "You thirsty?" I asked while getting up and stretching. I was really thirsty so I was half way to the kitchen by the time he answered.

"Yeah I am. Water is fine for me." He said. I get to the fridge and take out two water bottles. I walk back into living room to see Sean reading my notes. I hand him the water bottle and sit next to him on the couch.

"Are my notes that interesting?" I said while laughing. He looks over at me and he was smiling.

"Just trying to see if I missed anything important. Plus I got tired of writing my own stuff and your notebook was the only thing I found interesting." He said while still looking at me.

We started joking around and forgetting about the project. He told me more about Wasaga and that he loved fixing cars. He was telling me a joke when Jay walked in…

"What the hell is going on?" He said in an angry tone. I look over to the clock to realize it was 5 o'clock already. I had completely forgotten to tell Jay that Sean was coming over.

"Hey Jay, we're doing a project together and we lost track of time." I said to him in "duh" sort of voice.

"Well it doesn't look like you guys are working. Emma, your stuff is in my car. Why don't you go get it?" Jay tells me. I was about to argue with him but the look he gave me made me go to the car.

I walked to the car and took my bag. I was curious to know what Jay was telling Sean that I had to step out. I get my bag out of his car and I lock the doors. I was walking to the front door when it opened and Sean walked out.

"Hey, I thought we weren't done?" I asked hoping I can convince him to stay.

"No, we still have stuff to do. I'll call you and we'll meet somewhere to finish it but I can't stay. Tracker called me and said he needed me. Sorry I wish I could stay." He said and I leaned towards him for a hug. We hugged and he walked towards his brother's house or should I say his house now. I walk into the house to find Jay sitting on the couch watching TV. I walk over and sit next to him.

"It would've been nice to know some guy you just met was coming to my house." Jay said without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Jay, come on it was for a project. I was going to tell you at lunch but I forgot. And I thought we would be done by the time you came home. If I thought he wasn't trustworthy I would've met up with him another place." I said to him.

"Well I don't trust him at all. We don't really know much about him apart from the fact he's from Wasaga Beach and something he did got him here." Jay said this time looking at me. His eyes wandered over to my wrist and something caught his eye. I look down and realized what he saw. I covered it up quickly.

"Emma…" Jay started but I cut him off.

"I'm hungry. Lets order pizza. Double cheese?" I said while getting up and picking up the phone.


	4. Conversation

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I know its short but its just a filler and a look into Emma's life. Sammy wrote this but she didn't have a lot of time cause she's leaving tomorrow. Its just enough info to answer some of your questions. I'm really happy to know you guys are enjoying it. Please leave reviews it'll be greatly appreciated and if you have a question just private message me and I'll answer but I won't give you a hint to what is going to happen next. Next chapter will probably be up on Saturday cause Sammy isn't coming back til Saturday. Anyway I said to much and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 **

**Jay's POV:**

"Are you going to tell me what happened? Or are you going to act like I never saw it? And if you go with the second one I am going to have to beat the hell out of your mom and David." I said while dropping my crust in the box.

"Be my guest, they both need it anyway. Besides it wasn't that big of a deal. Spike was just drunk again and I missed curfew. I should have just gone though my window." Emma says closing the lid of the pizza box.

"Em, why don't you just move in here with me. You can't let them keep hurting you like this." I tell her while turning to face her.

"Jay you know I can't. My mom doesn't even know that we still hang out. If she did I would never be aloud to see you. Ever since all of that happened with your parents. You can only imagine what she would think was going on between us, if she knew this is where I spend my weekends." She says laying her legs across my lap and reaching for the TV remote.

"Your mom is messed up in the head. At least promise me you'll come here if things get really bad. I don't care what time it is. You know that I always have and extra bed for you." I told her hoping she would take my offer up. Just knowing what goes on there makes me wonder what she really isn't telling me.

"I know and I promise. Thanks Jay." She says while kissing my forehead and wrapping her arms around me in a hug.


	5. Sand Box

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter. This chapter is more about the Jemma friendship. Just a reminder this will not be a Jemma and I'm sorry if we made you think it was. Please R & R!**

**Chapter 5**

**Emma's POV:**

The rest of the weekend went by quickly. It was like a typical weekend at Jay's. During the day we hung out and at night we went to parties one of our friends would throw. But I couldn't stop thinking about Sean the whole time. He never called to continue on our project so now we're behind everyone else.

Jay and I arrived at Degrassi with barely enough time to get to our lockers and rush to class. Well more like I rushed to my locker and class Jay took his sweet time. I walked into Ms. Kwan's class right as the bell rang. I walked to my seat trying to make eye contact with Sean but he was busy pretending to read the literature book.

"Good morning class. Today we will be continuing on your projects so you may start now." Ms. Kwan said while sitting behind her desk. I sigh knowing this is going to be one uncomfortable class. Sean turned in his seat and just looked at me.

"Thanks for calling me." I said sarcastically to him. "I thought we were doing the project this weekend. Now we're behind everyone else."

"Are you and Jay dating?" Sean asked avoiding my comment. I look at him like he's nuts.

"No, we're just best friends. Jay and I have known each other since we were in kindergarten. We grew up together and he's been there for me through everything. I know it looks like we like each other but we're just as close as a brother and sister." I said to him. "Lets get started on this project before we run out of time and we'll just finish it tomorrow."

The rest of the day went by fast. I had to get tutoring from Mr. Armstrong so I had spent my lunch in his class. I made my way out the front doors and started walking towards my house. I was walking past the park when I remembered when Jay and I met…

_It was the second day of school and I loved Kindergarten. My teacher was nice but I hadn't made any friends yet. My mom had dressed me up nicely and told me I'll make friends soon. _

_I was in the sand box trying to make a castle when a boy came in the sand box and knocked it down._

"_That was an ugly castle. I can make a better one." The boy said. He was about to say something when another boy came into the sand box._

"_I liked her sand castle. It was nice and pretty. If you knock it down again, I'll knock down yours." The other boy said. I was looking at the two boys hoping they wouldn't "fight". The first boy didn't say anything and walked out of the sand box._

"_I'm Emma and thank you for liking my sand castle." I said to the other boy while smiling. _

"_I'm Jason, but my mom calls me Jay." Jay said to me. We sat in the sand box and tried making a sand castle together until the teacher called us back._

After that Jay and I were inseparable. He always stood up for me and we always stayed friends even when we met new ones. I guess people would call us true lifetime friend.


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. They mean a lot to us. Sammy wrote this chapter. Please R&R!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Emma's POV:**

By time I make it to my front porch I can already hear David yelling about something. "Home sweet home." I mumble sarcastically to myself as I push the front door open.

"And just where were you all weekend Emma?" My mom asked just as I walked into the living room. The alcohol smell flows off of her body making my stomach turn.

"I told you Thursday night I was spending the weekend with a friend." I say walking by her, trying to get to my room. "Remember?" I ask sarcastically under my breath.

"Hey, I work my ass off for you. I don't need your smart ass comments the second you get home." My mom yells at me after she roughly grabbed my upper arm.

"Okay. I'm sorry, please let go that hurts." I beg her quietly.

"You know you should be grateful-" my cell phone ringing cuts off my mom. "Give it to me." She says I pull my phone from my pocket and see that it is Sean calling. This is so not good, 'God please help this situation.' I beg the big guy as I hand my mom the phone.

"Hello?" She asks. I can only hear her end of the conversation. "No she can't talk right now can I take a message?" She asks. "Okay Sean, I'll tell her you called. Have a good day." A minute later she hangs up and closes my phone.

Before I know what is going on my mom's hand reaches out and slaps my face hard. "You little slut. Who is he?" She yells as my hand goes straight to my eye, which I knew I would have a huge bruise in the morning.

"He's just a kid from school mom. We're working on an English project together." I tell her still holding my eye and trying to get to my room.  
"That better be all. Cause all the guys at your school just want one thing from you. And I know you give it to most of them. Get down to your room." She says tossing my phone on the floor.

I turn and start to walk, I bend down and pick up my phone on the way down to my room. Once I'm down in my room I toss my bags on my bed then put all of my dirty clothes in my hamper and I start looking though my drawers for a few days worth of clothes. After I find enough I put them back in my "Jay" bag as I call it, grab everything else I need and climb out my widow. No way in hell am I staying there right now.

After I am a safe distance from my house I let the tears fall. I have no idea why I still cry I mean hell its been happing since I was 9.

_"Mom look at the math test I got back today!" I yell coming in the front door after school one day._

_"Emma I have a headache don't yell!" My mom yells at me from the couch._

_"Sorry Mom. But look I got an A+ on it." I say holding it out for her. "My teacher said I had the highest score in the class." I tell her._

_"Well yay for your teacher. Go find yourself something to eat. I have plans tonight." She tells me._

_"Can you help me?" I ask her. Her hand reaches out and slaps me._

_"If I wanted to help you I would, now go to your room and don't come out till I say." She yells at me._

_I run down to my room crying and flop down on my bed. I look over at my window._

_"Thank God Jay taught me how to sneak out." I say to myself as I climb out._

_I walk the few blocks to Jay's house still crying when I get there I knock and Jay answers._

_"Emma what happened?" He askes, pulling me to him for a hug. I don't tell him at first._

_Later that night we are in his room watching T.V. "Are you going tell me?" He asked._

_"My mom had a headache. I guess I said something she didn't like and she slapped me really hard." I say and I start crying again so he comes to me and hugs me._

_"Hey its okay. Your safe now and I am always here for you no matter what. You have to come here if it ever happens again." He tells me._

I look up and see that I am at my safe house. I walk up to the front door and walk in

"Who the-" Jay turns around and sees me. He takes one look at my eye and is in front of me in a second. "Oh god Em." He says as he runs his finger over the bruise.


	7. Shop Class

**Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry for the wait for this chapter. I had major case of writers block plus my co-author wasn't around. Please R & R!**

**Chapter 7**

**Sean's POV:**

Emma never called me back yesterday she probably forgot or her mom didn't tell her. I waited for Emma to come to English but she never showed up. We were starting to be really behind everyone now. I did as much work as I could from what I knew but it wasn't much.

I was on my way to the cafeteria when I saw Emma standing at her locker putting her books away. I knew I had to talk to her so I walked over to her locker. I stood next to her locker and took a deep breath.

"Hey Emma, where were you this morning? Did your mom tell you I called yesterday? Maybe today after school we can go to your house and finish the project." I told her trying to make eye contact but she just kept looking in her locker. She finally looked at me and I saw a huge bruise next to her eye that she tried hiding with makeup. "What happened to your eye?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Look I can't work on it today. We'll just finish it in class tomorrow. I have to go and make up some work I missed this morning." She said walking away from me toward the other end of the hall.

I spent my lunch outside on the front stairs thinking about Emma. The bruise looked really serious and I was trying to figure out what happened. I thought of asking Jay but I knew he wouldn't tell me after all the threats he threw at me about Emma. Finally on my way to shop I stopped to get a drink of water. I turned around and accidently ran into someone. I realized it was Jay.

"Watch it Cameron." He said. I knew this was a good opportunity to ask.

"Look I know you don't want me to hang around Emma, but I saw her before lunch and she had a bruise by her eye. I was wondering what happened. I asked her and she just said she had to go." I told him.

"Of course I saw the bruise but it's her business so if she doesn't want you to know that I can't tell you. Look I know I threatened you, but that was to protect her because she's been through too much shit and I just don't want her to get hurt. But for some reason Emma trusts you, so I'll give you a chance. But don't think I'm not watching you. Hurt Emma and I'll come kill you." He said to me.

We walked down the hallway and I just realized Jay was going to shop class too. So we both went in the class and started working on car parts. We ended up working next to each other so we ended up talking. Jay turned out to be a cool guy.

"Cameron, since you're so good with cars come over today and help fix up my car cause I don't know what's wrong with it. Be at my house around five. I'm sure you remember where it was from Friday.

After school, I went home to find the house empty. I ordered myself pizza and did some homework. But I couldn't get Emma off my mind. Maybe she hit something and it turned into a bruise. But then why would she not tell me. Girls can get so confusing sometimes.

Around five, I left Tracker a note saying where I am just in case he decides to care. I leave my house and walk toward Jay's house. I remember where it was. Once I get there, I see Jay outside working on his car in the front.

"Ok so what's the problem?" I asked him. He looked up and saw me and told me what he thought was wrong. **(A/N: I know nothing about cars.) **I started working on it when Jay's phone starts ringing.

"Have to get this. I'll be back." Jay said while walking into the house. I wasn't paying too much attention to respond back. After a couple minutes, he came back out. I looked up to his face and saw worry and fear. I knew something was wrong because from what I could tell Jay is a tough guy and he doesn't get scared often.

"What's up Jay? You look like you saw a ghost or something." I asked him.

"My friend just called. Something's wrong and we need to go pick them up. Just come with me just in case I need backup." He didn't wait for my respond, he just got in the car and started it. I close the hood and walk over to the passenger's side and get in.

We drove for a minute before we got to his friend's house. It looked like a normal house.

"Stay in here Cameron. I'll call you if I need backup." Jay said before getting out of the car. I watched him go to the side of the house and disappear into a window. After a couple minutes later, I saw him carrying a girl who looked like she was crying her eyes out. When Jay got near the car, I realized it was Emma . . .


	8. World turned upside down

**Author's Note: Since I made you guys wait soo long for the other chapter, I thought of making it up to you guys by posting this chapter today. Sammy wrote this and it has slight language in it. Some things in here are too strong for some people but its something a lot of people go through. Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to us and thanks to everyone for the ideas and opinions. Please R & R!**

**Chapter 8: **

**Jays POV: **

So Cameron gets to my place right around five. I still don't trust him, but Em seems to so he cant be all bad. Plus he is the only person besides me and Alex that worries about Em and he doesn't even know what she goes though. I tell him what I think is wrong with the car and he starts to work. (A/n: I also know nothing about cars) we talk for a few minutes while he works then I hear the phone ringing so I tell him I gotta get it and run in the house praying that its not Em in tears again.

"Who is it?" I ask into the phone.

The line is silent for a few minutes all I hear is feet going up or down stairs and someone cry.  
"J...Ja...Jay I need you to come and get me," is all I hear over the tears and then the line goes dead.

I turn off the phone and throw it on the couch then run out side. I don't even want to think about what happened over there I just have to get there and make sure Emma is okay and get her the hell out of there. Every time she comes over with a new bruise or she calls me, I get scared and trust me it takes a lot for me to get scared.

"What's up Jay? You look like you saw a ghost or something." Cameron ask me as I come outside.  
I just tell him that a friend of mine needs help and we have to go get them. I am in the car with it started by time he shuts the hood and gets in. I drive to Emma's and tell him to stay in the car if I need him to come help I'll come get him.

I get out of my car and walk over to the window Emma and I use when one of us needs in or out. I push it open and jump down into her room. Everything is thrown all over the place. Some of her posters and pictures are ripped down the middle and her clothes are all over the room, falling out of the dresser. Someone did this Em never keeps her room like this. It's the one thing she makes sure is perfect in her fucked up world. Finally my eyes land on Emma.

I walk over to her and rub hair. She shivers against my hand and moves her head so I cant touch her. I take in her outfit. She had on her favorite jeans but the button and zipper were open and what's left of her shirt doesn't cover very much. That asshole tried it again. If I didn't have to get Emma out of here I would run up the steps and kill the fucker.

"Em. Emma! Come on Em," I whisper to her.

When she realizes it's me she roles over and throws her arms around my neck and cries. All I can do is rub her hair and her back. A few minutes later I hear footsteps upstairs. "Em come on, I got to get you out of here." I tell her as I pull back. She nods and looks down she fixes her pants while I grab a new shirt, a sweatshirt and enough close for a few days. I throw everything in a bag except the new shirt and sweatshirt I give those to her to change into while I put everything out the window. When I turn back to her, I see her trying to walk and can tell it's really painful for her plus she's still crying so I pick her up and climb out the window with her. Once we're out, I grab the bag and carry about of them to the car. I put the bag behind Cameron's seat and lay Emma down in the back. Once I get in, Sean looks from the back seat to me. "She'll tell you everything when she's ready." I tell him as I speed down the street.


	9. Fucked Up

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Here's the new chapter. I wrote this but the flashback is written by Sammy. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Emma's POV:**

I was numb to everything that was going on around me. All I knew was that Jay had come to my rescue again, carried me to his car and drove me back to his place. I was in pain and I didn't want to think about what happened or what could've happened. If the house phone didn't ring he would've... _no Emma don't think about that. Whoever called saved you and you should_ _be very thankful for that person that called even if it was your mother._

After what felt like hours, we got to Jay's house. I just realized Sean was in the car. Great now he's going to ask me questions but I don't think I'm ready to tell him. Sean got out and Jay moved his chair front so he can carry me. I closed my eyes so I don't have to see Sean's disappointed face. As soon as I felt Jay's arms around me, I put my hands over his neck and wanting to never let go.

I feel Jay lay me down on the couch, and I slowly open my eyes. I see Jay and Sean standing over me with concerned eyes. I just look away and stare at the wall avoiding they're eyes.

I try to sit up but I was in too much pain. Sean sat across from me and Jay next to me so I put my head on his lap. We stayed quite for a while, wondering who would be the first to say something but I knew it wouldn't be me. I closed my eyes to waste more time before they start asking questions.

I feel Jay start to rub my hair. He has done the same thing since he was nine years old when he was too pissed to talk. Afrid he may say the wrong thing if he talks.  
Finally what seems like a thousand years Jay clears his throat. "Em. This is it. I am asking you to move in here. Not just to ease my mind. But just maybe to save your own life, He could have killed you Em. And I don't know what the hell happened but he wanted to do a hell of a lot more then what he did. I hate.." he says but Sean cuts him off.

"Jay, I don't think she needs this right now. She needs us to be here and to make her feel safe." Sean says to Jay. I finally look at him and I only see concern and worry but no disappointment. That gave me some hope and courage to tell them.

"Jay, I see why your worried. I just wasn't prepared for this one. This is the first time he's tried anything for almost a year. I'll just stay here for a couple days but I have to go back. This time I'll be more careful." I said to him. I took a deep breath "I just got home and I didn't see my mom's car in the drive way. Stupid me I thought it might actually be a drama free afternoon. But David was sitting on the couch when I walked in…"

_"So finally home from your little "friend" weekend?" David asked me drunkly from the couch. _

"Yeah. We had fun." I say trying to get past him and into the safety of my room.

"I bet He did. I'm not as stupid as your mom, Emma. I know you still hang out with that gang member want to' be Jay. Hell you probably do a hell of a lot more then hang out with him." He says while getting up and following me into the kitchen.

"_How the hell do you even know about that?" I asked while turning to face him._

"_I did your mom a favor and did some laundry today. You really shouldn't keep your pictures out like you do. So tell me what you two really did this weekend." He says while grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him._

"_David. Jay and I have been friends since kidengarden. It's so not like that between us. Besides I wasn't at Jay's this weekend. I was at Alex's " I say prying my wrist out of his hand and trun to go down the steps to my room. I try to run dut I feel him right behind me. _

God! Why won't my leggs move any faster!!

"Yeah that's why she came by on Saturday." He says as we both come to a stop in my room.

Oh my god! He destoyed my room. The one thing I can keep perfect. I don't even realize he's still down there with me. Till I'm pushed down on my bed with him sitting on my legs.

Oh god please not again. Plaese make him stop.

"Face it Emma. Your beatutful guys want you. Hell your the main reason I stay around," He says as I try everything i can to get away. He leans down and I toss and turn over and over again. Finally he gets pissed and starts slapping me. I scream and cry, begging him to stop hitting me. When he starts to rip my shirt I close my eyes and block it out as best as I can at least he dosen't do moore then try to kiss me. Oh God no!! I try to re button and zip my jeans but he holds my hand.

Finally the house phone rings. David curses under his breath, but thankfully gets off of me and walks over to my computer desk.

"Hello?" He asks angrily. "Oh Spike baby it's you." he throws me a look that tells me to keep my mouth shut. "I thought it was a telemarketer. Sorry babe." he says turning away from me and starts towards my stairs. When he's far enough up I pull my phone from my pocket. I hit 1 and dial. Thank god for speed dial.

"Who is it?" Jay answers.

"J... Ja...Jay I need you to come get me." is all I mange to get out over my tears. I hang up and crawl up in a ball. Praying to God that Jay gets here soon.

"And 5 minutes later you come in and get me." I said ending there. I look up to Jay and see worry, fear, anger, and sadness. I look over to Sean and see him teary eyed. I guess now I just have to wait for some one to say something. I'm exhausted just from telling the story.

"Emma, this isn't normal. You don't know when he can try again and god knows what could've happened if your mom hadn't called. This is why I hate sending you back home cause I never know how its going to be and what to expect. Everytime you call or come over I'm closer to killing those fuckers. Your not going back til Friday or Saturday and I'll tell Alex to cover for you." Jay says angrily.

"Jay's right Emma. And I'm guessing the bruise is from your mom or David. I can understand why you didn't want to tell me but know I'm here for you and if he ever touches you again Jay and I will not hesitate to kill him." Sean says in a calm but angry voice.

Instead of responding I just start crying but this time for a good reason. For having people who really care about me and that means the world to me. Soon, I fall asleep with my head on Jay's lap and drift off to nice calm dreams knowing they're protecting me.


	10. The Steps

**Author's Note: I know this story so far has been sad but I promise you it gets better starting this chapter. For all Semma fans, this chapter is for you! Please R &R!**

**Chapter 10**

**Emma's POV:**

Its been a week since the David incident and Sean finding out everything. Mrs. Kwan decided to let the class work outside so here Sean and I are leaning against the front steps of the school with our books, binders, and notes all around us so it looks like we're working but we are really talking about the party Jay is throwing tonight.

I gotta say Sean has been really great this pass week. He and Jay have hung out a little bit, I can tell Jays still not thrilled about another guy being in my life, but hell have to get over that. Sean's hot and I hope he sticks around for a long time. He's made me feel special when Im around him.

_Tuesday afternoon Im at my locker getting my art stuff from my locker when I peek down the hall and see Sean walking towards me with that oh so sexy smile planted on his face._

_I turn to look in my locker so he doesn't see my pink cheeks. All of a sudden I feel an arm go around my waist and a hand grab my hip. I turn and see Mr. Basketball star Jimmy Brooks on my right hip. Okay so not on my hip but he's so close it feels like he is. _

"_Hey Emma." He says in a voice that most of the girls in this school go weak in the knees for, but I just find it annoying. _

"_What do you want Jimmy?" I ask try to push him off of me. _

"_For you to drop the loser you do and come have fun with a real man." He says running his hand around my waist and towards my backside._

_I try to grab his hands and push him off of me and I keep telling him to stop, finally someone grabs me and pulls me to them. _

"_Get lost Brooks. She's not into losers." I hear Sean's voice and feel his arm tighten around my shoulders. _

"_No clearly she's into broke ass's." Jimmy says pissed and turns around and storms down the hall to his waiting losers. _

"_Thanks." I say looking up at Sean._

"_No big deal. He's stupid anyway. You've got better morals then to run off with the guy that will do any girl who will spread her legs for him. But he's not smart enough to see that." Sean said as I close my locker. _

"_He's got a basketball for a brain." I say laughing with Sean._

"_Where you going?" He asked as we start walking._

"_Art. You?" I ask._

"_I've got a free block. Jay wanted me to come help him in shop with something. Mind if I walk you? I mean they are both at the other side of the school and it..." he starts rambling._

"_Its cool. I hate walking by myself anyway." I say smiling at him._

"_Good." He says wrapping his arm around my shoulder and I snuggle closer to his side. We walk down the hall laughing._

I smile as I remember him standing with his hand on the wall behind me and were both smiling and laughing. Jay walks out of the class room to see this and clears his throat. I smile at them both and make a dash into my class room. But I hear Jay say "Standing close enough to Em, back there Cameron?" I laugh to myself as I get my stuff ready.

"What are you smiling at?" Sean asks me, pulling me out my flashback.

"Just thinking of how many people are gonna cram into Jays apartment tonight." I say turning to him.

"Why should it matter. You'll be the only thing that matters when it comes to him." He says looking up towards to the sky.

"I wish." I say as I look around and see Manny looking over towards to Sean. I swear the girl is so obvious. Everyone can tell that she wants Sean.

"What do you mean. You're the center of Jays world." He says looking back at me.

"I am most of the time. But when Jay has a party, its like I'm not alive." I tell him and running my hand though my hair trying to get my bangs out of my eyes.

"What do you mean?" He ask turning towards me.

"Jay will be doing one of three things tonight. One: Making out with some random girl. Two: Be walking towards his room with some random girl right behind him. Or Three: You wont even see him, because he and some random girl will be in his room doing things I don't even want to think about." I say shaking my head and laughing of the mental picture of Jay tonight.

"Got it. So what about you? What will Emma Nelson be doing tonight?" He asked me and lightly bumped his shoulder with mine.

"I'll be sitting on the couch, trying to keep the drunken losers off of me and mentally reminding myself to beat the hell out of Jay." I say laughing. "I hate when Jay has parties. I get stuck cleaning up the next morning and I meet a new girl come Saturday morning. Plus I get bored. I mean yeah, I know most of the people there, but Im not close to them. So youll most likely find me on the couch or trying to hide in a corner tonight." I say looking down at the step beneath me.

"What if you had a date?" Sean asked me a few minutes later. But he was quiet. Aw he's shy.

"Depends on who the guy is?" I say. I know full well this was his way of asking me out, but hey its fun to toy with guys.

"Hey Sean!" Manny says in what she must think is a sexy voice as she comes up and sits down next to Sean. God Manny give the boy room to breath!

"Manny." Sean greets nice enough only to turn to me and roll his eyes.

"So you going to Jays tonight?" She asked rubbing her hand up and down his arm. God I want to beat the shit out of her. She always gets in the way when I like someone. And they all end up with Manny. God! She's a slut and puts out! That's the only reason guys even like her.

"Yeah." Sean said broadly and crosses his arm so she cant touch him.

"Good. Me too. So you got a date?" She asked while smiling at him and placing a hand on his knee.

"Uh..." is all he gets out before my mouth opens.

"Yeah Manny he does. Me." I say and I slip my arms around Sean's left arm and he pulls one of my hands into his.

"Oh. Well have fun." Manny says pissed as can be and stomps down the steps and back over to the table where Liberty, J.T., Toby, Darcy, and Spinner were all sitting.

"Guess that took care of both of our questions." Sean says turning to me.

"I guess it does." I say smiling at him. I try to ignore the pounding against my chest that has been happing since Sean took a hold of my hand.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." I hear Jays voice say from down the steps. Sean and I both stop smiling and turn to Jay.

"Uh no. Just talking about tonight." Sean says.

"Cool." Jay says I see him look at our arms and hands so we both separate. As Jay walks up the steps.

He sits down next to me and hugs me. "Ew," I say trying to get out of his arms." Your all sweaty and you smell. All the more reason I hate gym. Go take a shower then you can hug me." I tell Jay laughing.

"Em that hurts." Jay says in his voice that he uses when we play with each other. You know you love me all the time. He says as he leans back on his elbows.

"Hogart lets go now!" we all hear Armstrong yell.

"Bye guys. See you two at lunch." Jay calls as he runs down the steps.

"Okay class time to start heading in." Kwan yells.

Sean and I pick up or stuff and start heading in the building. I feel a pair of eyes on me and turn to see Manny trying to burn holes in me. I just laugh to myself and move closer to Sean who accepts it by wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

Hours later I am standing in the middle of the living room as a people start to show up for the party. I look down at the mini jean skirt and lime green tube top I have on. I hope it looks okay. God I really want to have fun with Sean tonight. I walk into the hallway and check my make up and Im in the middle of tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear when I feel a pair of arms go around my waist.

"Hey." Sean says as I turn in his arms to face him.

"Hey you!" I say happily as I hug him.

"Wow!" He says as we brake apart.

"What?" I ask confused. I look around to see if Manny walked in, in some slutty outfit, or something.

"Em! You look. You look great." He says as he puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to him.

"Thanks. You look good too." I tell him walking into the living room.

I see Jay in the corner making out with some girl. I just roll my eyes as Sean leads me to the dance floor that has been formed in the middle of the living room.

This is going to be one long, but fun night. I think to myself as Sean pulls me closer to him and we move to the music.


	11. Party

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is the next chapter. Here Jay is more of what we see on TV with a softer side towards the end. You guys will find out once you read it. My co-author is working on the next chapter but I don't think after that I'll post for a little while cause I just found out my Great Uncle is really sick and we don't know when he's going to pass away. So I'll be caught up with that. The next chapter will be up in a couple days maybe by Saturday. I've also lost some of my readers. Are you guys not enjoying it? Or you guys just don't want to review? Well I guess its your choice. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**Jay's POV:**

It's been an hour since the party started, and I already had my fun. This new girl, what was her name I think it was Brittany, anyway she knew exactly how I liked it. I walked out of the room leaving her to change back into her clothes and me to go get a drink and see who's there.

I walk into the kitchen to find it almost empty except Jimmy and his followers getting drinks from my fridge. Usually I wouldn't care, but I can't stand these guys. Oh big deal you can play basketball, I can still kick your ass in a heartbeat without trying hard. One of Jimmy's followers noticed me and tapped Jimmy on the shoulder and pointed to me.

"Well look who's here? Are you trying to take my good stash of beer Jimster? Cause last I remembered there were plenty of good drinks on the table. Normally I wouldn't care but I don't like you so you can't come into my kitchen and take my best drinks." I said to Jimmy while walking up to him to the point where I was right in his face. Ha I saw fear in his eyes which made me laugh. This guy is such a pussy. "Aw is little Jimmy scared of big bad Jay? Are you going to go tell your mommy on me? Get out of my kitchen and do yourself a favor and stay out of my face and don't go anywhere near Emma." Emma had told me about the incident in the hallway and reasons like this make me not like him more.

"Whatever Hogart. This party is lame anyway. We have better things to do then hang out in this dump." Jimmy says and walks out of the kitchen and out the front door with his groupies. I got my drink out of my fridge and walked into to the living room to find people dancing in the middle.

I started walking toward the couch where Alex was sitting looking around the room. She didn't see me till I sat next to her. She didn't say anything but moved her head toward the dance floor and I followed her gaze to see Emma and Sean dancing really closely and Sean with his hands all over her. My blood started boiling!

Alex was looking at me watching my face. She knew what I was thinking without me saying a word. I just got up and walked right to them. I cleared my throat which then they realized I was standing there and before either of them said a word I grabbed Emma's arm and dragged her outside. I felt her trying to get out of my grasp which made me hold onto her tighter but not enough to hurt her. I walked out the door to see Sean following us.

"Cameron, I need to talk to Emma alone. So stay the hell away from us right now before I do something that I'll regret." I said angrily to him. He could tell from the look on my face that I was serious so he just shrugged and walked back in the house. I looked around and saw that no one was outside.

"WHAT THE HELL JAY!? WE WERE JUST DANCING! I was having fun for the first time at your parties and you had to come ruin it. Is it because you still don't trust him? What is it Jay that you don't trust me and have to go ruin a good moment?" Emma screams angrily at me.

"YES EMMA I STILL DON'T TRUST HIM!! Just cause he helped you out with the David thing doesn't give him the right to have his hands all over you." I tell her trying to keep my voice down so we wouldn't attract a crowd.

"Was this before or after you screwed that girl? Yes Jay I do trust Sean, obviously he proved to me he's a good friend when he helped me with the David thing." She answers back also trying to keep her voice down but I can still hear the anger in her voice.

"He helped you? Was he the one who carried you to the car? Or into my house? Or offered you a safe place to sleep? Was he the one who was there from the beginning watching you? When you would come over with a new bruise? Or call in tears? What has he done that he's so trustworthy? Please tell me Emma, I'm very curious to know." I said to her. I saw tears form in her eyes knowing I hit a weak spot.

"Don't use that against him Jay. He didn't need to do anything. He was just there for moral support! When you were to busy fooling around with girls, he was the one who was cheering me up telling me things will get better. I never said I wasn't grateful for everything you've done for me and you know that. But please try to understand that I really like Sean and I'm not giving up this fight. You just have to deal with a new guy being in my life. I promise you the minute he does something untrustworthy I'll forget about him and tell you to kick his ass." She says somewhat smiling at the end of the last sentence.

"I still don't trust him. But if it makes you happy I'll try. Just try to find out about his past cause we don't know anything about it. Just find out as much as you can before you jump into a relationship with him that's all I ask for." I said with a small smirk on my face.

"Ok, and I'll try to find out more. Just trust me and let me do this on my own. I know you know more then your telling me but don't tell me I want to find out myself. I promise he won't take your place in my life. No matter how much of an ass you can get you're always there for me and I love you for that." She says. Before I could answer she comes up to me and hugs me and then walks back into the house leaving me outside.

I sighed knowing I can't do anything to change her mind, she is the most stubborn person I know. I guess there's not much I can do anymore but just to watch and wait for him to hurt her somehow before she realizes I was right. I took a deep breath and walked back into the house.


	12. Alex

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's the new chapter. Thanks Funnechick for your support and I'm glad you always review and give me your opinion it always makes our day. Sammy wrote this chapter. I'm going out of town for today and tomorrow so I don't know when I'll psot the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 12: **

**Alex's POV: **

So it's another Friday night and Jay is throwing a party. I don't have anything better to do so I guess Im gonna go.

By time I get to Jays the dance floor has already been formed in the center of the living room. I look around for Emma or Jay. I laugh to myself as I see Jay and the new girl, Brittany I think her name is, walking down the hall toward his room. I walk over to the table and get a drink, I walk around and mingle with the people at the party, and I finally find myself on the couch watching the dancers. Manny "Easy" Santos all up on some guy. Jimmy "All Star" Brooks is dancing with his girlfriend but is glaring over her shoulder at someone. I follow his gaze and see Emma dancing with Sean. If you want to call what they are doing dancing. Sean's hands are all over her. Thanks God Jays not out here, they would be so dead.

Oh shit, I thought too soon, I think to myself as Jay sits down next to me. We nod as a greeting to each other. I feel my eyes going back to Emma and Sean. He must follow my gaze because I fill him tense next to me and I turn to see his face twist and turning in anger. Before I know it, let alone can stop him, he is in front of the two of them and dragging Emma outside with Sean right behind them. Big mistake Sean. He wants to talk to Emma alone, I think to myself and look up to see Sean walking in looking kinda pissed.

I stand up and start to walk over to him "Don't touch her on the chest area, keep the hands above the waist, and where he can see them at all times." I say laughing as I walk up behind him. He turns to me and I can see that he's angry at Jay yet confused as to what the big deal is.

"It wasn't even close to that." He tells me.

"I know, but you know how Jay is when it comes to her. He's always looking out for her, you know what happens at her place. He just doesn't want her to get hurt." I tell him as we walk over to the table.

"I know. But I won't hurt her. We are just friends." He tries to lie to me.

"Please!!" I say laughing. "I see the way you look at her. You can't keep your eyes off of her." I say smirking at him, because I know Im right.

"Say you're right. What's the big deal if something does happen between us?" He asks.

"Nothing. As long as, you don't hurt her. The second you hurt her or make her cry you're a dead man." I tell him as the door opens and Emma walks back in.

She looks around for Sean then she finds us. She smiles as she walks over to us.

"Trying to steal my date Lex?" she asking wrapping her arms around Sean's waist who responds by wrapping his around hers.

"Nah, he's not my type." I say smiling at them.

They just laugh and Emma starts to pull Sean back to the dance floor. I look up just as Jay walks in and I walk over to him.

"I still don't trust him. Just make sure he doesn't hurt her. And tell me if anything happens." Is the first thing out of his mouth when I reach his side.

"Duh." Is my answer and we both stand there watching Emma and Sean dance.


	13. Boy Problems

**Hey guys here's the new chapter! Things have been really hectic around here thats why it took me forever to have this up. I guess the email thing hasn't been working and I'm not sure if it is now. Anyway here it is and I hope you guys enjoy it and all feeback is welcomed!**

**Chapter 13**

**Emma's POV:**

I was on my way to school, thinking about the party on Friday. I couldn't stop thinking about what Jay said. I know Jay knows more then he's telling me. He does that with everything that involves me, thinking he's protecting me. He also scares off every guy that I'm interested in or is interested in me. Sean is the first guy that hasn't runaway the minute Jay found out he was interested. It's hard for me to like a guy because they're all scared of Jay and won't date me cause of him.

I get to the school and I realized I was early and hardy anyone was at school. I walk in to see Sean standing next to my locker. I'm shocked to see him at school this early, and he's not a morning person. I walked up to him with a smile on my face.

"Hey, no Jay?" He asks me. My smile instantly vanishes.

"My life doesn't revolve around Jay, Sean. We are best friends but that doesn't mean every chance I have I spend it with him. We both have lives." I said to him starting to get annoyed of him. It's bad enough I have to deal with this from everyone else but now Sean too. "Whatever Sean, I have to go see Mr. Simpson for something so I can't talk right now." Without waiting for a respond I just walked off to the MI room. I didn't have to see Mr. Simpson but I had to go see him now that I told Sean that and just in case he follows me.

I ignored Sean during English. We finished the project so I spent the class time reading the literature book. I spent most of my morning avoiding Sean. I walked out of my math class toward my locker to drop off my books and then go to the cafeteria. I get to my locker and see Alex leaning against the locker next to it.

"Hey Lex." I said as soon as I got to my locker. I put my combination in and opened the locker where I dumped everything in my hands in it.

"Hey Em, Jay told me to tell you that they called him to work all day and he can't get out of it so you guys can't hang out at his house after school." She says to me. I just look over at her and roll my eyes. "What, something happen with Cameron?" She asks me with worry and a little curiosity in her voice.

"Lexi, they're both getting on my nerves. Jay thinks he needs to protect me from everyone and everything. And Sean can't get over me and Jay being best friends. I feel like I'm stuck in the middle. Also Jay is forcing me to ask Sean about his past even though he knows more then he's telling me. I want to ask Sean, but I'm scared to find out what it is. What if it's something I don't want to know. Guys are so confusing!" I said to her still looking into my locker.

"Emma, well I'm on Jay's side with that. He just doesn't want you to get hurt and he wants you to know more about Cameron before you jump into a relationship with him. I'm not sure what Jay knows about Sean that he's not saying but it can't be a big deal that he won't tell you. I'm not sure about Cameron but I do understand his point too. I mean Jay isn't always the best person to piss off, so he knows what will happen if he hurts you and plus not every guy feels excited when the girl he likes has a best friend that can beat him into a pump without trying." She says trying to reason with me. Sometimes I think Lex is the only person that can get through me. She always points out both sides no matter what she thinks.

"Lex, I don't know. I haven't talked to Jay since Friday night and I was going to cancel hanging out with him today. Sean annoyed me this morning so I've been ignoring him all day but I know I have to ask him otherwise the curiosity is going to kill me. But he has to get over me and Jay being best friends. He thinks my life revolves around him. I mean yeah we're best friends but that doesn't mean I'm with him every moment. I'm just going home and just spending time alone trying to figure this all out." I said closing my locker and walking down the hallway with her.

"Just be careful at home Emma. These days we never know what to expect from your mom and David. If you want, come to my work and just spend time with me and then we'll go to your house or mine since Jay is out of the question." She says as we enter the cafeteria. I look around and see Sean talking to Craig. I guess he made friends but I never noticed.

"David took my mom Montreal for the week, something about needing a 'vacation'. Other words probably went there for some concert so they can drink and get high or whatever the hell they do when they go away. Doesn't matter anyway as long as they're gone. If you to want come over and we'll just watch movies and pig out on junk food." I explained to her hoping she'll take my offer.

"Yeah I'll come after I get off work. Anyway lets go get food I'm starving." She says and we walk off to the lunch line.


	14. Mommy Dearest

**Author's Note: Hey guys here's the new chapter. It was written by Sammy. And thanks to everyone who's been reviewing it means a lot to us. We're glad you guy are enjoying it. I'll have the new chapter up in a couple days probably up by Saturday! All feedback is welcomed!**

**Chapter 14**

**Emma's POV:**

After what seems to be like the longest school day of my life the final bell rings. I am the first one out of the girl's locker room and at my locker. Thank God I don't have homework. That would be the last thing I would need after the day I have had. After I shut my locker, I pull Jays black hoddie over my head and walk out of the front door.

I walk down the street to my house without a care in the world. It's not too often my mom goes out of town with David. So I am definitely looking forward to this. I walk though my front door and into the kitchen, I grab an apple and a water the walk down to my room so I can try to figure out the Sean and Jay drama.

Okay so there's Sean who's new and hot. And didn't take off running the second he found out that Im best friends with a guy. And he knows about my mom and David, and he wasn't scared at the fact that David could hurt him. He just wanted to be there for me.

Then there's Jay. He's never done anything but been there for me. Truth be told he is the best friend I could have ever asked for. He's been there for me though everything and I don't think I would be here today if it was for him.

I really like Sean. I do, but Im not totally sure I want to know his past. I mean it could be anything. But like Lexi said it can't be that big or Jay would have told me by know. Besides Jay is okay around Sean so it really can't be that big of a deal.

"God why in the hell do you screw everything up Spike!?!?" I hear David yell from upstairs. Shit there goes my perfect week. I think to myself as I climb off of my bed. I walk up the stairs and into the living room just to see David push my mom.

"It's not my fault the band canceled Dave. Gods just calm down. We got what we went for anyway." My mom says standing up again.

"You think that's the only reason why we went. Spike come on it was Hinder"David said as he pushed my mom again.

That's it my mom can be a bitch and I cannot want to be around her but no one, least of all David hat the right to push her around. They can do whatever the hell they want to me. I care, but I have Jay and Lexi, even Sean, that are here to help me. My mom has no one.

"David stop!" I yell as I run over to help my mom up.

"Oh look the slut is home from school. Where's the boy toy Emma?"David asked as he grabbed my mom roughly by the upper arm and pulled her to him.

"What pissed that you haven't screwed up my life enough? I don't have a damn boy toy. I have people that care about me."I yell walking closer to him trying to reach for my mom.

"Em, just stop. He's had a bad night. Go to your room. I can handle him."My mom tells me.

"Shut the hell up Spile! I want her here!"He yells slapping my mom so hard she falls to the ground.

I run to her side and try to help her only to get shoved back against the wall.

"Leave her. God you think you can help her. You run every time you break a nail."David yells in my face as he yanks me up.

I know better then to fight him, but I am anyway and in the process I am thrown against the coffee table and smacked in the eye.

My mom, for once in her damn life, pulls David away from me. "Emma GO to your room now!" She yells.

"Screw you! I get the hell beat out of me for YOU! I'M GONE!"I yell running out the door and down my steps.

I walk down my street and toward Jays place. I wipe the tears from my eyes and wince as I touch the eye that David hit. Stupid idiot, I wish he would just die. Then maybe by some small miracle mom and I can go back to the way it was before I got together when I was younger.

I walk to the junior high and sit down on the benches out side. God Jay. Lexi, and I use to run this place. I look down at the bench Im sitting on and see "Emma and Jay! Best friends till hell freezes over and a day!" I can't help but to smile at that...

**_Emma's flashback: _**

_I cannot believe I just finished grade six! So what's next besides a kick ass summer with Jay and Lex. The big bad Degrassi. Psh whatever, that place is so not scary besides Jay will still be there with Lex and me. _

"_Whatever David it's not my fault I have to go in tonight! Stephanie called in sick. Emma already ate so you don't even have anything to worry about anything."My mom yells on the floor up above my head before she walks out and slams the door behind her. _

_A few hours later I hear David stumbling around upstairs and his footsteps getting closer to my door. I sit down on my bed so I can try and figure out what he's doing, then my door opens. I lay down and act like Im asleep faster then light. But he comes down the steps and shakes me, so I give in and open my eyes. _

"_David?" I ask in my best half asleep voice. _

"_Shut up Emma." He says and slaps me then puts his hand over my mouth. _

_I try screaming put he keeps his hand over my mouth. He lays down next to me and I close my eyes praying that he won't do anything. I feel him move his hands over my stomach and up toward my chest. _

_I am to busying praying to God to make David stop to notice that the phone rings. He swears under his breath and goes to answer the phone upstairs. The second he shuts my door, I get up and grab a sweatshirt. Once Im out my window and down the street I pull it over my head and pull out my cell phone, then hit one and talk. _

"_Em? Is everything okay?"Jay asks over the phone. _

"_Will you meet me at school?"I ask him crying as I walk toward the school. _

"_Emma what happened?"He asks as I hear him getting his shoes in the background. _

"_Please just meet me?" I ask again. _

"_I'll be right thereDon't leave**."** He says then we hang up. _

_End flashback_

I sit here crying on the same bench I cried on that night to Jay. He sat here with me and held me as I cried on his shoulder about what David did. I remember it took everything I had to hold him back and convince him not to kill David, and just let me go to his house for the night.

After I have my emotions under control, I start to walk down the street. When I come to the Dot I am dying of thirst so I go to open the door one someone walks out and we bump into each other. We both look up at the same time.

"Emma?What happened?"

"Sean? What are you doing here?" We both ask at the same time. We look down and laugh.

Then he grabs my face softly. "EmmaYou're mom or David?" He asks as he gently rubs his thumb around my eye.

"David" I whisper looking down at the side walk.

"Come on." He says garbing my hand.

"I'm just going to Jay's." I tell him.

"He's at work and they are making him do adouble shift.He just called to see if I've seen you.I was on my way to tell you." He says stopping and turning to me. "Come to my place. My brother is at work. It'**s **coolI'll take the couch and wont try anything."He tells me. I search his eyes to make sure he's telling the truth.

"Okay." I finally agree. He nods and we start to walk down the street. When I shiver, he pulls his hoodie and put it around my shoulders. I turn and smile at him and scoot closer to him. He looks down and smiles, thinking I don't see him but I do. Then he wraps his arm around my shoulders as we walk up the steps to his apartment.


	15. Sean's House

**Author's Note: Here's the new chapter I promised I would post by today. This is the longest chapter I've ever written so enjoy. All feedback is welcomed and we're glad you guys are enjoying it!**

**Chapter 15**

**Sean's POV:**

Emma and I just walked into my house. I didn't care what the house looked like as long as she was safe from the creep. She didn't stop shaking on our way here. I knew it wasn't just cause she was cold. David probably tried something. I open the door and with my hand on her shoulders guide her into the house. We walk to the couch and sit there for a minute before we started talking to her.

"Thanks Sean, but I don't want your brother to get mad for me being here. I can just go to Jay's that way I won't be in your way." She says looking at me with her huge chocolate eyes. I see sadness and loneliness and wonder who in the right mind would want to hurt her.

"Emma, I invited you here so don't think I don't want you here or if you'll be a problem. I would've taken you to Jay's but he's working and he'll be back late and I wouldn't be happy with myself if I left you there by yourself. Come on I'll show you the room and then we'll get you an ice pack and we'll talk then if you want." I said to her hoping she would open up to me.

I knew she was reluctant to come here. When I asked her, she got this scared and worried look in her eyes so I knew I had to reassure her. I can tell it takes a lot for her to trust someone coming from a family like that. I'm sure some asshole has broken her heart too. I can't believe that ass hit her right in the eye. I'm sure there's more to the story then what she said.

"Come on I'll show you where you're going to sleep and where the bathroom is." I said to her while getting up from the couch. I see her thinking about it and then she gets up and follow me toward my room. I open the door to my room and let her walk while I just stood at the doorway so she doesn't think I'm trying to make a move or something. "You'll sleep here and the bathroom is right next to you. Why don't you change while I go get you an ice pack for your eye and then we'll talk."

"Sean, I didn't grab clothes on my way out so is it ok if I borrow basketball shorts and a T-shirt if that's ok." She said while looking at me. I nod my head and walk over to my dresser and give her some shorts and a baggy shirt that I hardly wear.

"Here you go. So I'll be in the living room when you're ready to talk. Or if you don't want to talk we'll just sit and watch some TV ok?" I asked her gently. I had to be very careful with my words so she'll open up and talk to me like she does with Jay.

"Ok." Is all she says. I walk out and close the door behind me. I walk into the kitchen toward the fridge to grab an ice pack for her. I know all to well that a bruise that hasn't been touched by ice well come out worse the next day. I get the ice pack and I walk back into the living room. I sit down on the couch and turned on the TV. I was watching some weird girl movie when Emma walked out in my shorts and baggy shirt. That's when I realized how small and fragile she really is. She comes and sits right next to me. I put the ice pack on her eye and after I let go as she puts her hand up and holds it. I wonder how many times that ass has hit her.

After a couple minutes, she started talking. She told me everything and I couldn't believe that ass still hurt her when all she was trying to do is help her mom. I know Emma and her mom have a rocky relationship, but when Emma tried helping her proved to me that no matter what she'll put everyone before herself. She wanted to help her mom so she didn't care how much he would hurt her. I'm sure she didn't think it would be this bad though.

"Sean can I ask you something?" She asked in a shaky voice. I looked in her eyes and noticed it was different then when she was telling the story.

"Yeah anything." I told her. I was wondering what she would ask.

"Why did you move here from Wasaga Beach? I mean I heard it's a great place but why would you give everything you have there and come live here. You know almost everything about me and I feel weird not knowing much apart from where your from and what you like to do." She says to me. I didn't see that question coming at all. But I knew I had to answer her so she wouldn't find out from someone else and get mad at me.

"Emma, it's a really long story. I'm still angry at how things ended there." I said to her. I wasn't exactly sure how she would react when I tell her.

"Come on Sean, it can't be worse then what I've been through. If you're worried that I would get mad, then your wrong. I have no right to be mad after everything you've done for me and for helping me." She said. Ten minutes ago I was trying to get her to open up and now she's doing the same to me.

"Fine I'll tell you. Well I liked this girl named Ellie and she liked me back. But she had a boyfriend so I didn't want to date her behind her boyfriends back. So couple days later, she tells me she broke up with him so we started going on dates. Things were going ok but she was acting weird some of the time. Anyway one time we were at a party and we started making out. Next thing I knew her ex-boyfriend came up to us and pulled us apart. Turned out that she never broke up with him, so he blamed me and we went outside. His friends and he jumped me and the neighbors called the cops but by that time they ran away. But I was too weak to run so I got caught. So long story short my parents got mad and sent me here to start over." I said to her.

"Wow. But it wasn't your fault, you didn't know that she was still with her boyfriend. Did they ever catch the guys? You were the one who got jumped so why were you the one who got in trouble. Sean this sucks. There's nothing for me to be mad about. Well I'm not mad at you, but I'm mad at Ellie and her boyfriend or whatever he is." She said to me. I sighed in relief happy that she didn't get mad at me or something.

"Well, I never told them his name cause I knew if I did I would be in more trouble with them. So I just got sent home to be sent here. Also my home life wasn't that great either so I really like it here. I didn't want to tell anyone cause I wanted to start over." I said to her. I realized I hadn't talked to anyone like this since I was younger. Usually I don't tell people anything and here I am telling her one of my biggest secrets.

"Well I'm sure your home life wasn't as bad as mine. Sometimes I wish I could runaway but I would feel guilty leaving my mom alone with David. I mean yeah she hits me too, but it's only when she's really drunk and I make the wrong move. Usually I can avoid her, but David is smarter so it's harder to avoid him." She says.

"Well I won't argue with you about that. But my parents were drunks too but they couldn't give a shit about me. I practically raised myself after Tracker moved here. I'm sorry Emma about your mom and David, now I'm starting to really understand why you and Jay are so close." I say to her. She looks at me and gives me a genuine smile.

"Yeah, Jay has been there since the beginning. He's become an older brother to me since then. Most people don't get it and think we're friends with benefits or something. But they don't know my home life so there's not much for them to think. Lex also has been there since we met in 5th grade. Apart from them I don't talk to anyone else. They're scared if they talk to me or something Jay will kill them. One of the main reasons I've never been in a serious relationship cause they've all been scared of Jay." She admits to me.

"Well now you have another friend that won't run off. I just want you to know I'm here for you too so if you don't or can't go to Jay's you can come here anytime you want. Tracker is hardly ever home so he won't be a problem." I said to her.

"Thanks Sean. That means a lot to me. Lets watch some TV. I'm tired from talking." She says to me while turning her body so she can see the TV.

We ended up watching Real World on MTV. About half an hour later, her phone started ringing...

"Hello?" She answers. "Hey Lex, you just got off? Um no I'm not at home, but I'm at Sean's. No look just come here and if you can bring some clothes for me to wear tomorrow cause I didn't grab anything when I left. Thanks see you soon." She hangs up. "Is it ok if Lexi comes here?"

"Yeah no problem." I answer back. Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rings and I get up to open it. Of course it was Alex standing there with a duffle bag and a worried look on her face. Before I could say anything she walked in and saw Emma and went next to her and sat there. "Hey Alex." I said. She just nodded her head but was too busy examining Emma's eye to say anything.

Soon Emma was telling Alex the story. Alex just nodded her head now getting why Emma was here. After Emma told the story we talked for a bit, and then she left. Emma and I kept watching until she fell asleep. I carried her to my room and laid her on the bed. Once she was tucked in, I walked out and closed the door. I went back to the couch watched some TV and soon I fell asleep too.


	16. Ravine

**Author's Note: Here's a new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to us. Sammy wrote this chapter. I don't know when the next time I'll post is but most likely by the end of the week if not sooner if I finish all my school work. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 16  
Jay's POV!**

I clock out of work. Grab all of my shit from my locker in the work room and head out to my car. I think about going home just in case something happened with Em. But I haven't talked to her all weekend. I have no idea what happened, unless Cameron did something. But I haven't heard from her at all so I'm sure she's fine. She knows to call me the second anything happens, cause she knows that I'll drop anything I'm doing to go get her. Always have and I always will. Maybe I should just go to the ravine and try to relax. I'm sure she's fine. I put the key in the ignition and start off down the road toward the ravine.

By time I pull in, I look around to see if anyone is still here. Yes people actually have lives outside of this place. We just use it as a place to escape our everyday lives. Even Emma comes sometimes, she doesn't use it for the same reason most of us do. She just comes and hangs out with our friends, and cut loose a little bit. But she's never used the van. Hell most of the time she and Alex just sit by the fire, once in a blue moon if she's really stressed she'll get high. But with her mom and David doing the same thing it hardly ever happens.

I shut the car off and climb out. I slap hands with some of the guys as I walk pass them and over to the cooler to grab a beer, after that I walk over to my picnic table and sit on the top and look around at the girls still here. Amy, no way in hell has every STD known to mankind. Ashley Kerwin, nope to preppy and trying way too hard to fit in. Also she's been with Brooks and Manning, and god only knows what they have. Just as I'm about to give up an new girl walks in. Damn she's hot! She walks over to the cooler grabs a beer, then over to Kerwin and they start talking. A few minutes later she looks at me and smiles. I nod and smirk back at her. She says something to Ashley and then walks over to me.

"So looks like you know this place pretty well." She says sitting on the table next to me.

"Yeah I do. It's home away from home." I say smiling at her.

"Good. So you wont mind giving me the tour. Of the van." She says running her hand up and down my upper leg.

I nod at her and stand up, I reach my hand out to her. Which she gladly takes and follows me to the van. I open the door and hold onto her hand as she climbs in. Once I'm in, I shut the door behind me. The next thing I know she pulls me to her and kisses me hard. I let go of any thought but her as our hands roam each others bodies.

A few minutes later she slips her hands to my belt buckle and starts to undo it while kissing my neck. **_(A/N: I am so not gonna go into detail so you all can just imagine what goes on.)_**

When she's finished, she smiles at me as I pull a green bracelet from my jean pocket and tie it around her left wrist. She kisses me again and we both climb out of the van.

The next morning I actually show up at Hell Hole early enough to find Emma and try to talk to her.

I walk in and lucky enough for us her locker is in the main hall way and close enough to see it when you walk though the front door. I am looking at the ground as I walk in but when I look up I see something that makes my stomach tighten and want to punch the first person I see.

Emma is at her locker, but she's in Cameron's arms with hers wrapped around his neck and her hands playing with his hair and she's smiling her brightest smile at him.

What the hell? Runs though my head as I walk down to them.

"Em?" I ask after a few minutes of them not noticing me. They both turn to me surprised. When I see Emma's eye, I feel my heart stop.

"What happened?" I ask running my finger over it the bruise, at least its not too bad and her cover up is doing a really good job at hiding it. In fact if you don't see her face every day and know it the same way I do, you most likely won't even know it was there.

"Jay, Im fine. I just stood up for my mom. It was no big deal." She says dropping her arms from around Cameron and turns to open her locker. I see Cameron place his hand on the small of her back as she looks for her stuff in her locker.

What the hell is going on between them? I know she had to ask him about his past. But maybe not, she wouldn't be caught dead with him if she knew what he did in WB.

"Emma I need to talk to you. Now." I say grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall and away from Sean.

"What?" She asked as I stop in front of the steps in the main lobby.

"First off why in the hell didn't you call me?" I ask beyond pissed off.

"Cause you were working a double and the last thing I wanted was to be alone." She says reading my face and can see how mad I am.

"So what you went to him?" I ask nodding to Sean down the hall.

"Yeah I did. And before you say anything. I know what happened. And I have a feeling what you know isn't the truth. Whoever told you what happened wasn't the truth, and yes I am believing Sean. He was there, and we weren't." She tells me crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine Emma, believe what you want. But I'm still gonna beat the hell out of him if hurts you or tries to pull anything." I tell her glaring over her shoulder at him.

"I know and that's why you're kick ass and are my best friend." She says wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug, I think to myself how much she means to me and I have to be there for her as I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her back. She pulls back and kisses my forehead before she turns and starts to walk back to her locker. I sigh to myself and follow her.


	17. Uncomfortable Situation

**Author's Note: Here's the new chapter. Thamks to everyone for the reviews they mean a lot to us. I'm sorry if this chapter is really short but things have been hectic here so I couldn't write more. I'll have the next chapter up in a couple days. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

**Sean's POV:**

It's been a couple days since Emma came to my house and I told her the truth about my past. I had seen her coming and leaving school with Jay meaning she was staying at his house till she was ready to go back. I know they're just best friends but I think I'm jealous of Jay for having such a close relationship with Emma and how much she depends on him. I know he wouldn't hurt her even if his life depended on it.

I really like Emma and now that she knows about my past I'm really glad she's not mad or doesn't believe what other people have said. I'm sure Jay knows guessing he probably knows people from Wasaga Beach. I wonder if he had told her or let her ask me herself. I really wanted to take Emma out on a date but I'm not sure if Jay would let us. I know Emma is independent but I know she cares a lot about what Jay thinks. Maybe I should ask Jay before I ask her out cause I don't want Emma to lie to him and ending badly when he finds out.

Every time I try to talk to Jay about Emma I chicken out cause I don't know how he'll react. It was Friday and I knew I had to ask Emma today if I wanted us to go out tonight. I walk to shop and saw Jay flirting with some random girl. I knew this was my last chance unless I wanted to wait another week. I waited till Jay stopped flirting and came to the back where the cars were before I said anything.

Soon we were both working on the same car since we decided to work together last week. I started getting nervous not knowing what Jay would say. What if he said no then what do I do? Ask Emma out anyway? My mind was racing that I didn't even hear Jay calling me.

"Cameron, are you deaf? I called you like five times. Lets do this crap so I don't have to stay at school any longer then I should." He says when he finally caught my attention.

"I was just thinking. Jay, is it cool with you if I ask Emma out to the movies tonight and maybe go to the Dot afterward? I know you guys are close so I wanted to make sure it was cool with you before I asked her." I told him bracing myself for his answer.

"Well, I know if I say no, you'll still ask her out. But since you asked I'll be a little nice to you and let you ask her out. But on some conditions. And if I found out you didn't follow them you'll be dead by tomorrow morning." He says to me while looking at me straight in my eyes. I knew he was serious and I was trying not to seem weak in front of him.

"Sure as long as I can still take her out tonight." I said in a regular voice trying not to sound excited or nervous not knowing the conditions. I should've known there would be a catch. When it comes to Emma, there's always a catch when it involves Jay.

"You can only touch her on the arms, you can't take her to a scary movie, no making out during the movie and she has to be back at my house at 11. And if I find out you tried ANYTHING you'll be dead before you say I didn't do anything. So just cause I'm letting you take her out is cause she seems happy with you around but screw this up and you'll be dead. I'm a type of person that doesn't say something and not do it." He says turning back to the car.

I was standing there in shock for a minute before I started working on the car with Jay. I knew I had to be more then careful tonight. I have a feeling Jay would be probably spying on us or he'll tell one of his friends. Now to ask Emma out, I'll just go by her locker right after the bell rings and I'll ask her hopefully she'll be alone.

Before I knew it, the bell rang. I grab my bag and walk out of the room as fast as I can. I didn't want to miss Emma at her locker. I walked down the main hallway toward her locker. Before I knew it, I saw her standing in front of her locker getting her books. I get to her and lean against the locker next to hers.

"Hey Sean!" She says when she noticed me standing there. I knew it was now or never. I took a deep breath before I said anything.

"Hey Emma, what are you doing tonight?" I asked her hoping she didn't have any plans with Alex.

"Um, just hanging out at Jay's house. He's working tonight so I was just going to watch old movies and eat popcorn. Why?" She asks looking at me this time with curiosity in her eyes.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the movies tonight with me and then to the Dot after?" I asked hoping she wouldn't turn me down.

"As a date?" She asks me.

"If you don't want to be a date, it doesn't have to be. We can just go as two friends just hanging out." I said to her thinking she just wants to go as friends.

"No, I want to go as a date. I just wasn't sure and wanted to be clear so there's no confusion." She says.

"Great! I'll pick you up around five from Jay's. We'll decide what movie we'll see there. Well anyway I should go home. See you at five." I said and she said 'bye' and I walked out of the school feeling like the happiest person in the world.


	18. Movies

**Author's Note: So here's the new chapter. Its longer then the last. Sammy wrote this. This is all a Semma so enjoy! And thanks to all the reviews they mean a lot to us.**

**Chapter 18  
Emma's POV: **

I stand in the bathroom at Jay's apartment and apply my makeup for tonight. I'm still in my sweat pants, one of Jay's T-shirts, and a hoodie of his. Alex is coming over before her shift to help me pick out an outfit. I can't believe I am finally going out on a date with Sean!

"Em! Where are you?"Alex yells walking into the apartment.

I walk out of the bathroom trying to hide how happy I am.

"So you and Cameron? About time eh?"She asks walking over to me.

I look down when I feel the smile coming back on my face.

"Don't even try to act all cool around me. I'm even freaking out for you."She says pulling me into a hug and then she grabs the bag she dropped by the door, and my hand and pulls me down the hall to my room.

We walk in and I hear her laugh at the sight in front of her. I don't blame her. My stuff is thrown all over the place. I have jeans, shorts, skirts, tops, dresses, make up, any thing you could think of thrown all over the bed, floor, and dresser.

"You're lucky he's not home. He would so yell at you if he say your stuff all over the room."She says catching her breath.

"Please, he loves me too much to tell at me. And it's not my fault that everything I own sucks on me."I say flopping down on the bed after I push a few pairs of jeans and skirts out of my way.

"Please, nothing sucks on you. And I'm here to help you. I promise you. You're going to be hot tonight."Lexi says sitting down next to me and wraps an arm around me.

"That's why you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world."I tell her hugging her and she hugs me back.

"Ok, so he's going to be here by five right?"She asks after we pull apart and she stands up.

"Yeah and its already four fifteen."I say starting to get panicked.

"Ok, well we can make it work."She says digging in her bag.

Half an hour later I am standing in front of the full length mirror that is in the corner of my room at Jay's place. I'm beyond shocked. I look up and down taking in my outfit. Lexxi lent me a pair of jeans that are tight in all the right places. And she had found a really hot black corset top that we picked up from Hot Topic a few weekends ago. It showed about an inch or so of my stomach and was strapless, it tied in the back. It was had a lace type pattern to it. She also lent me her black heels to finish of the out fit. My hair was down and slightly curled at the ends and my make up was dark but not gothic dark, just smoky eyes and a light brown lip gloss.

"Hot like I said you would be!"She says coming up behind me.

"You sure you want to go into physical therapy?"I ask as we walk out into the living room. "You would kick so much ass in fashion."I tell her as I sit down on the couch and wait for Sean and she gets all of her stuff together to go to work.

"I'm sure. Anyway come to my line tonight and if I can't get you the stuff free, I'll at least give you my worker's discount."She tells me by the door.

"Thanks Lex, we'll see you soon."She says her good byes and walks out of the door.

Not even ten minutes later there is a knock on the door. I stand up, flip my hair, grab my purse and walk over to answer the door. It takes everything I have to not let my jaw drop when I see Sean standing in front of me, looking so hot in his jeans and his vintage rock t shirt.

"Wow! Emma you look. You look completely amazing."He says as leans over and kisses my check.

"You look good too."I tell him as I step out and lock the door behind me.

"So you ready to make everyone jealous?"He asked me laughing and holding his hand out for me to take.

"Oh yeah. We both know how fun that is."I say laughing and closing my hand around his. He leads me down the steps and over to his car. He opens the door for me and helps me in. Once he is in, he starts the car and we take off down the road.

Once we get to the mall he parks, helps me out of the car, and leads me into the entrance. We stand in line to get the tickets when I turn and see Alex waving me over.

"Why don't I go get the popcorn and stuff from Lex, since you're getting the tickets."I tell him.

"No way, tonight is on me." He says wrapping an arm around me.

"No way! We split it or I won't have fun."I tell him trying to sound like Im telling the truth. But I'm not, I have fun sitting on a couch with Sean, so I will end up having fun no matter what.

"Your lying but if you really want to then ok, I guess. But next time everything is on me."He says as the line moves.

"Whatever you say."I laugh and kiss his check before I walk over to Lexxi.

"Hey you. How cute do you two look."She says as I stop in front of her. I just laugh. "So what are you all seeing?" She asked while reaching in the candy display and pulling out some Reeses pieces.

"The Pursuit of Happiness. And are you going to eat and not take my order?"I joke with her.

"Popcorn, Cherry Coke, Reese's Pieces, Twlizers, and what does he want?"She asked stacking up the candy and starting on the drinks.

"You know me too well and he wants a coke." I tell her. She nods and when she's done getting everything ready, she rings it up and takes off her discount.

"13.50 Em."She says as I dig in my wallet for the money. I give it to her, stick the candy in my purse. She puts the popcorn and drinks in this tray type thing so it's easier for me to carry. "What the hell is going on over there?"She nods behind me to the table area. I turn around and see some slutty red head in a mini skirt and a top that looks like it fit her when she was ten, hugging Sean and trying to kiss him only for him to lightly push her back.

"I have no idea. But I'll call you later and fill you in."I say walking off and over to Sean.

"Look Ellie, I know what you did back home. Hence the reason my parents sent me here. How could you do that? It doesn't even matter. I don't even care anymore. I've moved on to some one else. She's smart, pretty and oh yeah she cares about me and other people instead of just herself."He says not knowing I'm behind him.

I heard the name Ellie and my blood started to boil. So this is the slut that got him sent here. I don't know if I should beat the shit out of her or thank her for sending him into my life. Beat the shit out of her. Jay would be so proud. I smile to myself as I set our stuff down on the table behind them and walk over to Sean.

I act like I don't even see Ellie as I walk in front of Sean and wrap my arms around his neck and pull his head down to mine. I lean in and kiss him with everything I have.

I see the shock in his eye at first but I give him a look to play along. So we both close our eyes and I get completely lost in the kiss, I feel Sean move his hands to my hips then over my back, pulling me closer to him. I slip my hands in his hair and I feel him move one of his hands into my hair and then to my neck.

When I can't breathe, I pull away only to lean back in and give him another small kiss. Then I turn my head and look back at Ellie.

"Hi, I'm Emma Sean's GIRLFRIEND. And you are?"I ask her pretending to be completely clueless.

She just makes a pissed noise and walks away.

When we both know she's gone we pull apart.

"I can't believe you just did that for me."He says wrapping and arm around me and picks up our tray.

"Told you I was going to help you with anything you need help with."I say smiling up at him, and then look sadly to the ground really wishing I was his girlfriend.


	19. Lockers

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for making you guys wait. Last week was one of the busiet weeks in my life. I had 3 birthdays and whole lot of other stuff going on. I hope you guys aren't mad, I hope this makes up for it. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

**Jay's POV:**

Man, I've been so fucking bored lately. Alex works almost every day and Emma well all she does is spend time with Cameron. Its like oh I found a new guy so I'm going to forget one of the most important people in my life. Cameron hasn't done shit compared to me, I only see her at school when I'm there but otherwise I don't see her anywhere else. She doesn't call, come over, stop by work nothing.

Now without Emma around I spend most of my time at the ravine. Without Emma around I keep hooking up with random girls to keep me busy. My schedule these days is go to school(sometimes), work, ravine, home. I only go to school to see Emma but I can't even talk to her. She's always with Cameron or Lex.

I decided I would go to school today. Maybe I can get Emma away from Cameron long enough to see how she's doing. I get in my car and drive toward Degrassi. I hesitated before getting out telling myself it was just to come talk to Emma and that's it, I'll just sleep through the morning classes and then leave at lunch.

I walk into the school to hear the bell ring. Great, I was hoping I would talk to Emma before school but that won't work. I guess I'll catch her after 1st period. I walk into Armstrong's class. I haven't paid any attention in the class to even care what he was talking about. Most of my teachers gave up on trying to teach me well except one, Mr. Simpson. For some reason he won't give up trying to get me to pay attention. I put my head down and took a nice long nap and woke up right on time to hear the bell ring. I spring up from my seat and practically run towards Emma's locker hoping to get there before she does.

I get to her locker, and thankfully she wasn't there yet. I lean against the locker next to hers watching all the little kiddes walking around. Soon, I hear Emma's voice coming towards her locker. I turn my head in her direction, to see her head down with Cameron holding her hand.

"Em..." But I stopped when she looked up and I saw her face. It looked like David's fist hit her cheek. As I was inspecting her face I realized she was wearing Cameron's hoodie. That got to me, she used to wear my hoodie's and now seeing her in his, I really realized things have changed. "What happened?" I asked her with a hint of worry in my voice.

"She's fine, Jay. She came over and we just put on ice pack and that's all." Cameron said. I was concentrating on Emma that I totally forgot about him. But that really ticked me off, who was he to tell me Emma's fine. I'm her fucking best friend.

"I didn't ask you Cameron. I was talking to my best friend who apparently totally forgot about me since you came into her life. I shouldn't have let you guys date. Emma why didn't you call me or let me know?" I asked her, but not taking my eyes of Cameron. I was ready to punch him in the face at this moment.

"Well, we were planning to go out but she went home, and then her mom and David were arguing and she got stuck in the middle. She just came over, what should've I done, not let her in and tell her to go to your house? We didn't even know where you were and if you were busy or not." Cameron said getting closer to my face. Now he was really pushing it.

"If she called, I would've dropped everything and came to her rescue just like all the other times I used to. Just cause you're dating her doesn't give you every right to use this against her. God knows what you really want to do, how do I know you haven't tried anything?" I said not backing up. At this point, people had stopped walking and were watching us. I couldn't give a fuck right now.

"GUYS STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Emma screamed. We both turned to her and I noticed that she was crying. I walk over to her and hug her and she cries on my shoulder. It feels good to have her in my arms. After she calms down, she pulls away.

"Jay, I'm so sorry that I'm leaving you out. Its not like I planned on it. This is the first time something has happened for almost a month. I would've come to you, but I wasn't sure where u were, and since Sean and I were already going on a date it made more sense that I went to him. I promise I'll spend more time with you. Its just hard trying to make time separately for you guys equally." She says looking at me but talking to me and Sean. I finally calmed down.

"Ok, I just feel like you cut me off from your world. I miss hanging out with my best friend, watching movies, and eating double cheese pizza. If not that at least a call or text." I said to her softly trying to calm her down more. I saw her give me a small smile.

"Jay I'm really sorry. How about after school we'll all go to the Dot and then maybe you and me will go back to your apartment and watch a couple movies ok? Sean I know, we were going to do English homework together but we still have a couple days so I can hang out with my best friend." Emma said to Cameron.

Cameron knew he couldn't say no or else Emma would get mad, so he had no choice but to say yes. I hug Emma, and walk away to my next class happier then before. The rest of the day went by quickly. I actually stayed the whole school day, so I could drive all of us to the Dot.

When the final bell rang I walked over to the car and waited for the others to come. As I was waiting I caught a glimpse of a red head. I looked over and realized it was the girl from the ravine. She looked at me gave me a small wink and just walked over away from the school. I was watching that I didn't notice Emma and Cameron.

"Jay, Lex says she has some stuff to do and that she'll meet us there later." Emma says once I turn my head to her giving her my full attention. I just nod and walked over to my side of the car and got in waiting for them to get in. Emma got in the front seat while Cameron sat in the back. I smiled to myself, just seeing how Emma sat next to me instead of in the back with Sean.

We get to the Dot and we go to our normal booth. Soon Spinner comes and we give him our order. We talked and waited for the food and Lex. Soon she joined us and we ate. We talked a bit more, and soon we left. I dropped Cameron and Lex off and drove to my house. I park the car and we both got out.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed. You're still the same neat freak that you've always been." Emma says laughing trying to lighten the mood. Laugh with her.

"I guess some things never change. I miss you being here Em. I think your bed is getting cold and wants its owner back." I said to her when we both sat on the couch.

"I know Jay. But I promise, I'll be around more. I just got caught up with Sean. But you also have to realize he's still in my life. Sometimes I'll go to him and sometimes I'll come to you. Just as long as your around I'll be fine." She says.

"Ok, what movie do you want to watch?" I asked her.


	20. Sunday night

**Author's Note: Here's a brand new chapter. Sammy wrote this and it was done a couple days ago but I ended up in the hospital with a cut chin and low blood pressure. But I'm fine now. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

**Chapter 20  
Emma's POV: **

Sunday afternoon I lay down on my bed down in the basement talking to Lexi on my cell phone.

"Oh my God, I know. She really needs to lay off the tweezers. Sean and I saw her yesterday when we were at the mall and I swear it looked like she didn't even have any eyebrows. She looked so bad." I say as I flip though the latest issue of Fashion 18.

"I know she is such a freak. You remember the Andy freak from Lakehurst?" She asks.

"Ugh! The creep that Sean was ready to kill cause he didn't know the meaning of keep your hands off of me and I have a boyfriend. Sadly I remember him." I say and we both laugh thinking about how pissed Sean got at the guy last Friday.

"Yeah well he walked into the movies with Heather. I almost lost my lunch seeing the two of them. Speaking of the movies and Sean. You never told me who that slut of a red head was." She says jumping into a subject I really didn't want to go into. But Alex is one of my best friends and once she finds out the truth about Sean shell be cool with him.

"Well you know whom we knew Sean came from Wasaga, but no one knew why he was sent here. Turns out Ellie, the red head slut. Not only played him and her boyfriend. But when her boyfriend caught her and Sean at a party he took Sean outside and the boyfriend and his friends jumped him. It was like fifteen to one and they were beating him so bad he didn't even have a chance to fight back."

"Damn. Poor guy." She says cutting me off.

"Oh no that's not even the worst part. Someone called the cops because of the party and when they started to show up the boyfriend and his friends took off running just leaving Sean there. Well he didn't want to start anything else with the guy so when the cops questioned him, he didn't give them any names. So he spent the night and jail and the next day his folks told him to start packing. And here we are now." I finish telling her just as a beep comes in. I pull the phone away from my ear and see its Sean calling me. "Speak of the devil. It's Sean. Can I call you back?" I ask and am already to switch lines by time she answers with a yes.

"Hey you." I greet him.

"Hey. So what are you doing tonight?" He asks.

"Not much, just staying here and trying to avoid the party my mom and David are having up stairs." I tell him rolling over on my back.

"Well you want to go to the Dot and then maybe come back here to watch a movie?" He asks.

I can't help but smile, "How about double cheese pizza and a movie at your place. David's been bringing the Dot home every night for like the past three days. I'm kinda sick of it." I tell him honestly.

"That's fine. What me to come get you?" He asks.

"Nah. I gotta take a shower and stuff first. I ll be there in a while okay? I'll call you before I leave." I say getting off of my bed and walk over to my closet and start looking for a cute top to go with my new jeans.

"Okay, I ll see you soon." He says we both say our goodbyes and hang up. I decide on my white T-shirt with a light pink design and blue sleeves. I grab my jeans that have holes in both knees and a few spots that are about to become holes along with my shirt and walk in the bathroom. An hour and a half later I walk out with my hair straight and in my outfit. I sit down and add some light make up.

After another fifteen minutes I am finally ready to go, I walk up my stairs and can smell the alcohol the second I enter the kitchen. That's just great, I get to come home to a bunch of passed out people. I walk around everyone and out the back door to go to Sean's house. David is out there standing against the rail.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asks. I just roll my eyes and walk past him.  
I am forced to turn around when he grabs my arm and spins me to him.

"Out. I say to him." Before I know it his hand slaps across my face and I feel the tears coming to my eyes. He's never hit me as hard as he just did.

I feel myself getting out of his grip and running down the stairs and to the back alley I take to get to Sean's house.

Ten minutes later I am standing in front of Sean's apartment and knocking as hard and as fast as I can. Right now all I want is for him to take me in his arms and hold me while I cry and listen to his voice as he whispers to me.

"Yeah I'm coming." I hear him yell which only causes me to knock harder. He opens the door and I look at him. I see the smile he had on transfer into a frown as he pulls me to him and rubs my hair.

The rest of the night Sean holds me as I cry and when I'm calm down and we order pizza and watch a movie. I can't help but to realize that this was something I use to do with Jay. I think of Jay and wonder what he's doing. I haven't exactly been the best best friend since Sean and I got together. But I try to spend time with Jay. It's just whenever I want to ask him, he's not at school. And after school I'm with Sean or Lexi. Maybe he'll be there tomorrow so I can talk to him.

Around ten I'm too tired and too scared to go home so I once again find myself in Sean's bed and him on the couch.

The next morning I just put my outfit from the night before on and ask Sean if I can wear a hoodie.

We both get dressed and walk to school. Once we get there, I look around for Jay, but he's not there. He's probably skipping again.

In class we have a sub and I spend the whole time telling Sean how much I hate David and wish he would just leave. He comforts me in only a way he can. Rubbing my back, kissing my head, or rubbing my legs and telling me that he is always there for me. After class we walk out in the hall and I hear Ellie and Ashley talking about what a slut I am. Whatever screw them. They have no idea what I have to deal with. I'm talking to Sean when I hear my name and look up to see Jay. When we reach him, he takes my face in his hands and looks at my cheek.

"What happened?" He asked me with a hint of worry in his voice.

"She's fine, Jay. She came over and we just put on ice pack and that's all." Sean said answering for me. "I didn't ask you Cameron. I was talking to my best friend who apparently totally forgot about me since you came into her life. I shouldn't have let you guys date. Emma why didn't you call me or let me know?" He says to me but looking at Sean

"Well, we were planning to go out but she went home, and then her mom and David were having a party and she got stuck in the middle of something with David. She just came over, what should've I done, not let her in and tell her to go to your house? We didn't even know where you were and if you were busy or not." Sean said getting closer to Jays face.

"If she called, I would've dropped everything and came to her rescue just like all the other times I used to. Just cause you're dating her doesn't give you every right to use this against her. God knows what you really want to do, how do I know you haven't tried anything?" Jay said not backing up. At this point, people had stopped walking and were watching us. They couldn't give a fuck right now, but I do. I do not need the whole damn school knowing my home life.

"GUYS STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. They both turned to me and Jay noticed that I was crying. He walks over to me and hugs me and I cry on his shoulder. It feels good to be back in his arms. After I calm down, I pull away. "Jay, Im so sorry that I'm leaving you out. It's not like I planned on it. This is the first time something has happened for almost a month. I would've come to you, but I wasn't sure where you were, and since Sean and I were already going on a date it made more sense that I went to him. I promise Ill spend more time with you. Its just hard trying to make time separately for you guys equally." I say looking at Jay but talking to both of them. I was trying to calm Jay down more, cause I know how bad it could get if he got more angry.

"Ok, I just feel like you cut me off from your world. I miss hanging out with my best friend, watching movies, and eating double cheese pizza. If not that at least a call or text." He said to me softly trying to calm me down more. I give him a small smile.

"Jay I'm really sorry. How about after school well all go to the Dot and then maybe you and me will go back to your apartment and watch a couple movies ok? Sean I know, we were going to do English homework together but we still have a couple days so I can hang out with my best friend." I said to Sean. He nods. I know he may be a little upset, but Jay is and always will be a huge part of my life. Jay and I hug, and we both walk away to our next class happier then before. The rest of the day went by quickly. And next thing I know I find myself in the front seat of Jay's car on our way to the dot. After Lex meets up with us, we sit around and talk and finally Jay and I drop off Sean and Lexi and go to his place.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed. You're still the same neat freak that you've always been." I say laughing trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess some things never change. I miss you being here Em. I think your bed is getting cold and wants its owner back." He says to me when we both sat on the couch.

"I know Jay. But I promise, I'll be around more. I just got caught up with Sean. But you also have to realize he's still in my life. Sometimes I ll go to him and sometimes I'll come to you. Just as long as you're around, I'll be fine." I tell him. Sean has to come to terms of mine and Jay's friendship and Jay has to come to terms that I am dating Sean and he is a big part of my life too.

"Ok, what movie do you want to watch?" He asked me.

I smile the biggest smile I have smiled in a day and walk back to my room and come out with a DVD. I put it in the player and grab the remote.

"Em. Nooooo!" Jay groans as the opening credits to A Walk to Remember comes on.

"Yes. Now shut up the movie's starting." I smile and lay my legs across his lap. It feels good to be back home.


	21. Meeting Each Other

**Author's Note: I'm soooooooooooo sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter. You guys have every right to be mad at me. I thought since I'm on break I'll have more time to write but turned out the oposite way. Anyway here's the new chapter. Enjoy and R & R!**

**Chapter 21**

**Jay's POV:**

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. I actually went to school the whole week, well just to see Emma. I still had the urge to smack the crap out of Cameron everytime I saw him put his hands all over Emma. I kept seeing the red head everywhere. We hooked up a couple times, and I actually talked to her and she's not that bad. I think her name was Ellie, but I'm not sure. I'm bad with names especially girls from the ravine. Anyway, now I'm outside Emma's house waiting for her so we can go to the Dot and have lunch.

Finally, I see her come out from her window. She opens her door and comes in and kisses me on the cheek and we drive off to the Dot. We get there and go to our normal booth.

"Well Em, I need your advice on a girl. I met her at the ravine and at first all we did was hook up but lately we started talking and I think I like her, but I don't know what to do. I've never had a serious girlfriend. She seems interested but how do I know for sure?" I asked her hoping she could help me.

"Well if you really like her nothing should stop you from asking her out. If she likes you then you'll be fine. You can take her to the movies or come here. Who is she anyway? Do I know her?" Emma asks.

I was about to answer when the door opened and she walked in. I should really know her name before I ask her out that might help. She noticed me so I motioned to her with my hands to come over to our table. She smiles and walks over but makes a weird face when she sees Emma.

"Em, this is the girl I was telling you about…" I said trying to remember her name.

"Ellie, nice to meet you. Jay talks about you a lot." Ellie says. Ok Jay, Ellie don't forget it. I look over to Emma and I see anger and hatred. Emma isn't the type to hate some one it takes a lot of shit for her to make them hate her. I'll ask her later.

"Ellie, join us. We just got here so we haven't eaten yet." I said scooting over making room for her to sit.

"Well I don't want to interrupt you guys hanging out. Are you sure its ok?" She asks. I nod my head and she comes and sits next to me. I look over at Emma and she looks even more angry.

"Well, Ellie now that you finally met Em…" I say but I get cut off.

"Jay, how's work going? You still thinking about quiting?" Emma says cutting me off. I look over at her and give her a questioning look. Emma has never cared about my job I just complain I didn't actually think she listened.

"Well I would but then how would I pay my rent. Plus its one of the few things I like. The manager says if I keep it up, I'll get promoted to assistant manager. Its not really a difference work wise, but pays two dollars more an hour. Anyway Ellie, how do you like T.O so far?" I ask her bringing back my attention to Ellie.

"I still miss Wasaga but I'm starting to really like T.O. There's more to do and I love meeting new people." Ellie says while smiling at me. Damn she looks hot when she smiles like that. I better say something before she thinks I'm not listening.

"Yeah, now that you met Emma, we'll introduce to more people." I felt some one take my hat off my head. I look around to see Emma trying to put it on her head. "Hey you know how I feel about people wearing my hat. Plus I didn't tell you you could wear it." I said to her. She never acts like this.

"Yeah, but I've always wanted to wear it. I know exactly how you feel you think you'll get other people's germs when they wear it. Plus I'm your best friend, shouldn't I be able to wear it?" She asks me with her innocent smile.

"Fine, but when I drop you off at home I want it back. Anyway lets order I'm starving." I said waiting for some one to come and take our orders. We order our food and I talked to Ellie. Emma just stayed quiet and just ate her food. After we finished, we said bye to Ellie and drove off to Emma's house.

"What was up with you Em today? You never act like this." I asked her.

"Jay, remember the shit Sean got in back in Wasaga, well she's the reason." She says to me. I look over to her like she's crazy.

"How do you know that? Is this what Cameron told you?" I said to her trying not to get mad. We can't even go through a day hanging out without her bringing up Cameron.

"Yeah, Sean told me. She was playing him and her boyfriend at the same time. I don't like her cause she came here to break me and Sean up." She says. I pull over to a random street and park the car. I look over at her like she's grown three heads.

"What? If she came here to break you and Cameron, why does she act like she's interested in me? Not everything revolves around you and Cameron, Emma." I said to her trying to keep my cool.

"I don't know Jay. Maybe she gave up all I know is that she's the reason Sean got sent here. Jay I don't like her. Isn't there another girl your interested in?" She asks.

"Are you serious Emma? After everything I told you at the Dot that your asking me if there's another girl? Come on Em, for once be happy I found a girl I actually like. You know what I just realized? When I told you I didn't like Cameron you didn't listen to me and went out with him anyway. So why should I listen to you if you did the same thing?" I said to her.

She opened her mouth but closed it again. I know she's trying to find something to say back but can't think of anything cause she knows I'm right. "Sean is different, Jay. He's the one who got all the blame put on him and she's the one who did it to him. I don't want something like that to happen to you." She says finally.

"Can you stop bringing Cameron into this? This is about me and you. We can't even hang out without you bringing up Cameron. You need to be happy for me that there's actually a girl that I'm actually thinking about dating. You don't have to like her just be happy for me. If I have to put up with you and Cameron then you have to do the same thing for me and Ellie." I said to her. She looked over at me and she had soo many expressions on her face I couldn't tell what they were.

"Fine, I'll try but I'm not promising anything." She says and turns her head to the window meaning the conversation was over. I start the car and drive off to her house. We get there and all she says is bye and gets out and walks to her front door. I get more angry and speed off down the street.

What the hell is her problem? Cameron could've lied to her and not have told her the full story. After everything I've done for her she's not happy just cause she heard crap about Ellie. I never liked Cameron but I still put up with him especially when she's around. Is it that hard for her to do the same? Damn girls are way to fucking confusing. I need to go to the ravine and relax.


	22. Hickey

**Author's Note: Here is the new chapter. Was the last chapter bad or something that we got no reviews? Anyway this chapter was written by Sammy. Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 22**

**Emma's POV:**

It's been three long weeks since Jay and I had the biggest fight of our entire lives. We still haven't spoken. I refuse to be the first one to come out and say something. I always do. He's the one that caused all of this. Of course I'm going to believe Sean. He was there. Hell he was involved with it, all of it.

Why am I even thinking about this? Jay is the one that likes Ellie and put her before me. At least when I liked Sean I made sure he and Jay could be in the same room and not try to kill each other.

Whatever I don't have time for this. I have to get to school. I run out of my bathroom trying to pull my top down and buttoning my jeans. I sit on my bed to put my socks and shoes on. Once I get my shoes on I start to pull my… well Sean's hoodie on and my eyes land on Jay's hat I took from him the day everything went down. God I miss him. Our friendship was not supposed to fall apart over anything. Least of a stupid ass slut named Ellie. God I HATE HER!!!!!! She took my best friend away from me. I felt the tears in my eyes and I wipe away one that fell.

Fifteen minutes I'm walking up the sidewalk towards Degrassi. I walk though the parking lot and towards the front steps. I feel my heart drop to my feet as I look up and see a sight from my nightmares. Jay is standing at the top and his arms are wrapped around none other then my worst nightmare, Ellie Nash.

I keep my head down; ignore everyone and everything around me as I walk down the hall to my locker. I only look up to put in my combo and open the locker. I hear other students walking in and talking with their friends. I'm to upset about seeing Jay and Ellie. My day is officially going to suck. Nothing is going to make me feel better, not even…

"Hey baby," Sean greets as he wraps his arms around my waist and drops a kiss on the side of my neck.

I just finish getting my books, shut my locker and walk out of his arms. I start walking down the hall without saying anything to him.

"Emma, baby what's wrong?" He asks as I walk down the hall.

I just shake my head and continue walking. I walk in to the girls' washroom and Alex walks in right behind me.

"Hey Em. I went to your locker but Sean said you just left. He said that you seem upset about something. And well the fact he told me you didn't even talk to him. I know something is wrong. What's going on? Something happen with David or your Mom? What?" She ask I just roll my eyes, zip up my make up bag, grab my books and walk out of the door with Alex calling to me as I walk away.

I walk into my first class and sit in my seat. A few other students walk in and talk with the people around them. A few minutes before the bell rings Ellie walks in. Her eyes lock with mine, an evil smirk comes to her lips as she takes her fire red hair and sets it all on her right shoulder. She runs her hand down the left side of her neck and down to her shoulder, that's when I see it. A hickey. Worst then that a hickey that is just starting to show. A new one. From Jay. She continues to walk to her seat, but not before she flips her hair back and gives me a knowing look. A look telling me she saw me this morning, and a look that tells me "Don't think you can get away with taking Sean from me, without me making your life hell in return bitch. You took Sean from me. I took your best friend from you, bitch."

When she gets to her seat I fold my arms on top of my desk and lay my head on them trying not to let her get to me. I don't even notice that Sean walked in and moved his chair next to mine. He started to rub my back to get me to talk to him but I just tensed and moved away from him. "Em, what's wrong? Just talk to me. Tell me what happened?" I just turn to him in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" I ask beyond pissed. "Is that Ellie the slut is making my life hell cause I'm with you. She's a bitch. She's pissed that were together so she's using Jay against me. I haven't spoken to my best friend in weeks because of her." I answer.

"Em. It can't be that bad. Besides it can't be all Ellie. Jay knows how to pick up a phone. Look I'm not going to let her get to you. What happened between Ellie and me back in Wasaga was stupid. She doesn't mean anything to me. I don't like seeing you so upset." He says and leans over to kiss my forehead. When he pulls away he smiles at me.

I smile at him too. I lean into his side and he wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Besides, it can't just be Ellie. I mean yeah she knows how to get what she wants. But at the same time Jay knows how to pick up a phone." He says.

"What the hell? Jay is not like that." I stand up, grab my books and start to walk away.

"Em?" Sean calls after me. I just turn around send him a look telling him to leave me alone, and I walk out of the room.


	23. Life is a bitch

**Author's Note: Well now that you guys proved to me I still have readers, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for not having a lot of Semma moments, but I promise it'll happen we're just setting the outline for future chapters. Don't give up on us. I decided to try something new and do a chapter half in one character's POV and the other half the another character's POV. Anyway here it is and please review!**

**Chapter 23**

**Sean's POV:**

Why is Emma acting like this? She was fine yesterday and today she's just bitchy and acting like the world is against her. Leave it up to Ellie to screw everything up. I kind of understand why Emma's mad at Ellie, but it's just as Jay's choice as Ellie's. He can't just call her and talk to her or visit her? But for some reason Emma doesn't think that, she still looks at Jay like he's a saint or something. Even though he's the opposite but after everything they've been through its understandable but maybe she needs to realize Jay picked Ellie over her. This class needs to be fucking over right now so I can either look for Emma or talk to Alex and see what the hell is going on.

Finally the bell rang and I sprang out of my seat and literally ran to the door. I needed to find Emma and try to calm her down. I walked toward her locker only to see Alex standing there probably trying to do the same thing. I walk over to her and she sees me.

"I tried talking to her in the washroom but she just rolled her eyes and walked out on me. So I thought waiting here I would talk to her but she hasn't shown up yet and I was hoping she would be with you but obviously she's not. Did she talk to you in English?" She asks me while looking around for Emma.

"Well, I tried getting through to her I said one thing she blew up on me and walked out of class. All I know its about Jay and Ellie." I said to Alex. Now I highly doubt Emma's coming to her locker knowing we would be here waiting for her.

"What exactly did she say? What did you say that made her mad? When it comes to Emma and Jay any little thing can strike a nerve for either of them." She says looking at me. I knew I had to tell her hoping something would make more sense to her then me.

"Well, I walked into class and I sat right next to her and I started rubbing her back trying to get her to talk but I guess it made her more mad cause she tensed up. I asked her what's wrong and she went on this rant about how Ellie is ruining everything between her and Jay and that its all her fault they're like this. So I thought great she finally opened up and I said well Jay knows how to pick up the phone and call, its his choice as much as Ellie's. She just blew up and walked out of class and when I tried calling her back she just gave me that look saying leave me alone and that's it." I said to her. She looked over at me with her eyes wide.

"Smart move Sean. Yeah she opened up just cause you got her mad. Plus that wasn't a smart move with Jay. How would you like it if I said something like that about your best friend? How fucking stupid can you be?" She said practically yelling at me.

"Why do you guys look at Jay like he's some saint? Everything he's done lately has proved the opposite. I can understand before when he was always there for Emma, but now he's not even fucking around and you guys are standing up for him like he has you guys on some leash. I was just trying to show Emma that this is just as much as his fault as Ellie's." I said to her with my temper rising. The bell rang but I couldn't give a shit right now.

"You have no fucking right to say that Jay has me and Em on some leash. Get something straight Cameron, Jay is no saint but he's proved to me and Em he's a good guy more times then I can count so don't fucking say he hasn't. Yes he's been an ass lately, but I agree with Em it's all of Ellie's work. She probably has him on a leash that he won't call. Em and Jay are my two best friends if anyone knows them its me and right now dissing either of them to the other will get you in some shit. You better get your head straight before you talk to Em. Em did so much fucking shit just to see you, she put her friendship with Jay on risk for you, so you better fucking appreciate it or I'll make you regret it." She says and just turns and storms down the hall. I stay still thinking about the words Alex just said wondering what the hell is going on and what the hell I'm going to do.

**Emma's POV:**

I can't believe Sean said that. Who does he think he is saying that about Jay? If anyone knows Jay it's me, and Jay would at least call. I need to somewhere and calm down. After Jay and I stopped talking I feel like everything's just getting worse. Mom and David have been fighting more often, Lex has been working a lot lately and well Sean he's been great except today but no one gets me as much as Jay does or did. I walked into the girl's washroom and went into a stall and just sat there thinking about everything.

I heard the bell ring and I was about to open the stall door when I heard some one open the door. I stayed put hoping it wasn't Lex looking for me. I tried to see who it was but there was another stall in my way.

"So Ellie, how are things with Jay? I heard he finally cut loose Emma? She deserves it for playing him and Sean at the same time." I hear some one say. I couldn't believe it I wanted to walk out and kick her ass but I wanted to hear Ellie's response.

"Jay's ok, but I still want Sean. Yeah he finally cut loose of that little slut Emma. Well I helped, every time he tried to call her, I distracted him and after a while he just stopped trying. Now he doesn't even think of the little bitch so once this is over my next job is Sean. I mean Jay is great in bed, but I'd prefer Sean. Plus I already got her and Sean fighting and it didn't even take much. I walked into class and saw her all depressed and shit and I showed off the new hickey and she just put her head down and stayed like that till Sean came in. He tried talking to her but she got mad and walked out. She's screwing things up with Sean without me trying." I heard Ellie say. Now every part of me wanted to walk out and kick her ass. "Anyway let's get out of here I have to meet Jay at the ravine so we can 'hang out'."

As soon as I heard the door closed I leaned back on the door and slid down. Before I knew it, I was crying my eyes out. That slutty bitch is turning every guy I love against me. You know what? Instead of fighting her I'll make her life just as miserable as she's making mine. I got out of the stall and went to the sink to wash my face. I walked out and went toward my locker where I noticed Alex and Sean standing there talking and probably waiting for me. I turned around and walked the opposite direction to my next class. I have Lexi in this next class and I'll talk to her about my plans to make Ellie's life a living hell. Most likely she'll agree but I know she's going to ask a lot of questions about this morning.

I walk into class and go to my seat. This class is so easy for me its no joke. Anyway I just turned on the computer when Lexi walked in. I knew I had to talk to her plus its very hard to keep stuff away from her.

"Are you going to walk out on me like you did in the bathroom? Em, just tell me what's going on. You're starting to really worry me. You don't have to tell Sean, just tell me." She said in a pleading voice.

"I'm sorry about that Lex. Just that my day started off bad and I just didn't want to talk to anyone. Anyway when I got to school, I saw Jay and Ellie making out on the steps. Anyway I ignored them and I went to my locker and Sean came from behind me and I was just angry and sad from that morning so I just walked away cause I didn't want to deal with him right then. Then you followed me into the bathroom. I walk into my class and Ellie walks in and practically shows me a brand new hickey from Jay so I just put my head down and Sean started rubbing my back trying to get me to talk. But I got madder and he asked what's wrong and I told him Ellie is ruining everything between us and then he had the nerve to say its Jay's fault and crap, so I got pissed and I walked out." I said to her.

"Yeah, he told me he said something about Jay and that you got mad. Then he had the fucking nerve to say that Jay has you and me on some leash. I got pissed and told him off." Lex says to me.

"I can't believe Sean said that. But right now I'm mad and its not at Sean. Anyway I went to the bathroom after I walked out of class. I was just sitting in the stall and the bell rang I was about to get out when the door opened. Ellie and Ashley walked in and Ashley asked Ellie how things are with Jay. And that little slut had the nerve to say that once she's done with Jay she's coming after Sean. AND every time Jay tried to call me she would distract him and according to her he just stopped trying to call. So I was right all along saying that she's keeping him from me. Anyway Lex I need your help. I want to show that little slutty bitch to not mess with me and Jay." I said angrily.

"Ok, we'll corner her. I'll grab her arms and hold her back while you beat the shit out of her." Lex says. I laughed hearing that.

"Not that I don't love that idea. I thought of something else. She wants us to fight her, she's expecting it from us. I thought of getting her back without actually touching her STD infested body. Just help me come up with something that'll make her regret the day she was born." I said to her.

"Ladies, will you guys keep it down over there. Please pay attention to the lesson." Mr. Simpson says. "And Emma, please see me after class."

I give Lex that look saying we'll continue this conversation later. I wonder what Mr. Simpson wants to talk to me about. I tried paying attention but my mind kept going back to what Ellie said back in the bathroom and just getting revenge and hopefully getting me and Jay's friendship back on track. Soon after the bell rang I took my time getting out of my seat. I had told Lex to wait for me outside of class. I got out of my seat and walked over to Mr. Simpson's desk.

"Emma, I'm really worried about you. You were a straight A student in this class, now you're barely passing your assignments. You can tell me what's going on, I'm here for you." Mr. Simpson said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Simpson, things lately have been pretty bad. I'll…" I started feeling dizzy. I started to loose my balance.

"Emma, what's wrong? You ok?" Was the last thing I heard before I felt my body falling and then all I saw was black.


	24. Friends or Girlfriend?

**Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry for the wait. Sammy was grounded so she couldn't write the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to us. We should have the next chapter up sometime this week! Please R & R!**

**Chapter 24**

**Alex's POV:**

As the bell rings Emma and I get up and walk from our row.

"Wait for me at the door. This shouldn't take to long." She says as she stops to put on Sean's hoodie. She's nuts it is so hot in this damn school. Whatever. I walk to the door as she stops at Mr. Simpson's desk.

What the hell was up with Cameron today. I need to smack him around a bit. I am not on a leash! Especially by JAY!!! Whatever, what the hell is taking Emma so long. Just as I look in the room I see her looking sick and not good at all.

I start to walk into the class, to make sure she's okay.

"I'm sorry Mr. Simpson, things lately have been pretty bad. I'll..." Emma says and grabs her head and starts to sya back and forth.

"Emma, what's wrong? You ok?" Was the last thing I heard before I was right behind Emma catching her as she passed out.

"Em! Emma!!! Em wake up!!!" I yell smacking her face. I suddenly stop myself. I can't smack her she doesn't need anymore of that in her life. Asshole aka David does enough of that for all of us.

I look up and see Simpson hanging up his phone. "Alex go get her friends and meet us at Toronto Memorial. I'm going to call her mom on the way, but I need someone there to start on the paper work." He says as he removes Emma from my arms. I try to make my feet move, but I can't stop looking and freaking out about Em.

"Alex come on! We have to get her there." He yells as he walks towards the door.

Finally getting my ass in gear, I run out of the class room and into the hall, trying to remember Sean's classes. Shit Emma just told me all of them! English he has with Emma and the bitch that I'm gonna kill. He has Shop with Jay third block. Armstrong! I run down the main hall and the left to the math hall. I come to Armstrong's room and throw the door open.

"Sean!!! We gotta go Emma passed out!" I yelled coming to a dead stop in the doorway.

"What? When?" He asked as he grabbed his stuff and came towards me.

"In the MI lab. Simpson had to talk to her and she just passed out." I tell him as he pushes passed me and starts off down the hall way.

We both reach the main office and Sean's starts to push the door open we both walk though the door and over to Emma. "I'm gonna run and try to find Jay. Wait for me, I need a ride." I tell Sean as we walk over to Emma.

"Like he'll give a shit. You better be fast, I'm leaving right after the ambulance takes off." He says kneeling next to the cot that the office brought out for Emma. I can't help but smile as he runs his fingers over her face and tucks her hair behind her ears. He whispers to her and I take that as my cue to leave and find Jay.

I walk out into the main common area and my eyes fall on Ashley Kewin.

"Slut." I call out to her, she sees me and rolls her eyes. Wrong move bitch I'm not in the mood for that shit. I'm in front of her in a matter of seconds. "Look bitch you're the last damn person I want to be talking to right now, but my best friend is in trouble. Now where is that little slut bitch that you call a friend?" I ask the slut of a girl in front of me.

"Like I'd tell you loser." She says trying to walking away.

I stop her by grabbing one of her shoulders and slam her back against the wall. "Look I don't have time for your shit. Where the hell is Jay?" I ask again.

"He's with his GIRLFRIEND." She says with a smug grin on her face knowing she's pissing me off.

"Where the hell are they?" I ask beyond pissed.

"Check the place that they met hag." She says walking off.

It takes everything I have to turn and run out of the school, down the steps, and across the street and into the ravine.

By time I get there Jay is sitting on a picnic table with the slut sucking on his neck. "JAY!" I yell as I slow down from running to a quick walk.

"Alex what the hell are you doing here? You should be in class." He starts in on me.

"Whatever Daaaad! I don't have the time for that shit seeing as Emma is passed out in the front office waiting for that damn ambulance." I say to him crossing the grass area Emma and I haven't been to in forever.

"What?! What the hell happened to her?" He asked jumping up from his spot and ready to follow me.

"I don't know one minute she's talking to Simpson the next she's in my arms not wakening up." I tell him. "I gotta go meet Sean. I'm riding with him. She's going to TO Memorial. If you come don't bring her cause I'll kick her ass." I say glaring at Ellie before I run off to meet Sean.

Jay's POV:

What the hell was that last part about. Whatever I gotta go see Em.

"Look El. I gotta go. I'll call you late." I say then kiss her head before I walk off only for her to grab my arm and pull me back.

"Jay wait. She said Sean's gonna' be there. He's probably not to happy with you right now. Alex and Emma don't seem to be either. I'm afraid that if we go up there, they'll kick us out. And I really don't want to see you hurt anymore then you already are." Ellie says running her hands though my hair.

"Emma's my best friend and something is wrong. Alex wouldn't have come to find me if they didn't want me there." I tell her.

"Look I know about Sean and no matter what Alex says he won't let us stay. How about we go up tonight after everyone has gone home? That way you can visit with Emma by yourself." She says to me.

"Yeah. Cameron hates me anyway. Plus I gotta talk to Em about something. You're right El."I tell her kissing the top of her head.


	25. Hospital

**Author's Note: Here's the new chapter. I would've had it up sooner but I got into a huge arguement with my mom and she wouldn't let me on for a couple days so I couldn't work on it. Now I know I wrote that this is a Semma, but its more of the subplot. This is more of the Jemma freindship kind of story. Also, I don't know whats going on with the reviews. Any kind of review good or bad is appreciated, I just want to know if we have readers or not. So enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 25:**

**Emma's POV:**

I woke up feeling like everything was a dream. All I remember is losing my balance and then everything going black. I feel something on my arm and I hear whispers but I can't figure out where I am or who's by me. I finally open my eyes and it takes me a couple blinks so my eyes can get adjusted to the light above me. I look around and see Lex, Sean, my mom, and Mr. Simpson sitting around my bed talking but no one had realized I just woke up.

"Emma, you're up! How do you feel?" My mom asks being the first one to realize that I was conscious. Everyone looks turns to me and once they notice me fully awake they all smile at me, but I feel like there's some bad news coming soon.

"I don't feel good at all. What happened? I just remember talking to Mr. Simpson and then feeling sick." I said looking at them. It felt like my whole body was aching and it hurt just to move my head. I look around to see me hooked up to an IV and an oxygen tube in my nose. I notice everyone look at each other before anyone says anything.

"Well, you were fine one minute and the next thing I knew you were swaying back and forth and then you just collapsed. Luckily Alex saw it happening and came in just in time to catch you from the back. While she tried waking you up, I called emergency service and after you didn't wake up we carried you to the front office and put you on a cot till the ambulance came." Mr. Simpson says.

"Why did I faint? I've never fainted before and I was feeling fine till that moment. I had eaten breakfast and had gotten enough sleep. So what caused it?" I asked to no one in particular. Again they looked at each other before saying a word. After a few minutes, no one says a word and I start getting really scared. "What is it? Just tell me I'm old enough to know what's wrong with my own body!" I said angrily.

"So far everything they've checked has shown that your ok, but they still don't know what exactly caused you to faint. It's not your heart and it doesn't have anything to do with neurological part of your body, but they're running more tests to pin point exactly caused it. We're just waiting for the answers." My mom says.

"Are you kidding me? I just fainted, its not something major. They're just going to keep me here and then later they'll tell me that there's nothing wrong and send me home. Why are you guys making a big deal out of it?" I asked them. I turn to look at my mother. "Oh now you're starting to care for your daughter's health. Never paid attention the last couple years and all of a sudden I faint and you decide to act like a mother. I practically raised myself without your help, so don't come in here acting like you care because you don't. You're only doing it to look like a good mother. Trust me no matter what you do you'll never be the mother I need." I said to my mom angrily.

"May I have some privacy with my daughter please?" My so called mother asked Lex, Sean and Mr. Simpson. I gave Lex a look telling her to be near the door just in case. "You have no right to say those things in front of other people. I've always cared for you, you just never noticed. David wanted to kick you out last time you got into a fight with but I stopped him and said that you should stay. I put a roof over your head and fed you didn't I?" She says the minute everyone walks out of the room with the door shut.

"No, you just did that so next time David uses you as a punching bag I'll be there to rescue you again and get my ass kicked by him. You're only doing this to look good in front of strangers. If you only knew what kind of shit I've been through the last couple years with you and David you wouldn't call yourself a mother. Where is David by the way? At home having a hangover? Sitting on the couch high? At some random club picking some whore to sleep with? Don't act like you don't know mom, what do you seriously think he does when he's not over." I said to her angrily.

Before she could say a word the door opened and Mr. Simpson came in. "Sorry for interrupting you guys, but I think I'm going to go. School's out but I'm going to go and update Ms. Hazilakos and go home afterward. It was great seeing you Spike, we should catch up with each other in better circumstances. Anyway Emma, I hope everything's fine and hopefully I'll see you in a couple days." He said to us.

"Thanks Snake for bringing her here. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there. Yes for sure we should catch up soon." My mother responded. He just nodded and walked out leaving the door open for Sean and Lexi to come in. They both walk in and I realized how tired and worried they look. My mom's phone rings and she says she'll be back.

"Why the sad faces? I feel totally fine apart from this IV bothering me. You guys worry too much." I said to them trying to lighten up the mood.

"Em, you just fainted out of nowhere and you were out for almost an hour. That's not normal at all. We're just worried. Don't we have the right to as your friends?" Lexi asks.

I was about to answer when the door opened and the doctor walked in with my mom right beside him. He came on the other side of my bed and looked at me.

"Ok, Emma everything seems fine." I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. "But your blood cell count is really low. We're not exactly sure why its low, so we're going to keep you here for a couple more days to run more tests. I know this is jumping the gun, but do you know what an MRI is?" He asks me. I look around the room but no one says a word.

"You guys use it to detect cancer." I said looking at him with a straight face.

"Well sort of. An MRI helps us detect pathological and/or physiological alterations of tissues. In other words it'll let us know if it's cancer. Now I'm not saying it is cancer, but we should take the precautions just in case. If it happens to be cancer, hopefully we'll have caught in the early stages and we can beat. Now I'm not saying this to scare you, but I have to let you of the possibilities. Since you're 16, a minor, we'll leave it up to you and your mother what you guys want to do after. Apart from that do you have any questions?" He asks me. I shake my head. "I'll come by tomorrow to let you know when we're doing the MRI. Have a goodnight." With that he walked out leaving us wondering what the hell to do.

I didn't know what to say so I stayed quiet and let everything the doctor say settle in. I thought I was dreaming. I might have cancer? I heard Lexi clear her throat but was interrupted. "Ok Ms. Nelson we're going to move you to a private room. You're family may come with us if they want." The nurse says. I just nod and everyone goes with me to my room.

We get to my new room, and I notice the room is bigger then my last room. Everyone comes in with me and sit in the chairs around my bed. I don't know what to say and it feels like they don't either. We just sat in uncomfortable silence until I heard the door open and I looked up to see a new nurse walking in.

"Hi Ms. Nelson, I'm Jessica, I'm your nurse for now. Now I'm sure the ER doctor told you what's going on. You're mother filled out your health information so now we're going to put a new IV and antibiotics because we don't know exactly what's wrong so we're just giving basic medicine for now. Now for today, there's nothing being done but you do need to rest so you'll have a lot of things going on tomorrow. You're family may stay but visiting hours are over at 10 but one person is allowed to stay with you overnight. Apart from that do you have any questions?" She asked me. I just shook my head and she said she'll be back to check up on me.

"Well its starting to get late plus there's school tomorrow so I'm going to go. But I'll back the second school's out with you're homework. If you need anything text or call me. I'll let your teachers know what's going on but I'm sure Mr. Simpson has let them know." Lexi says. She comes around my bed and hugs me. Everyone says bye and she walks out.

I look around the room and make eye contact with Sean. I realized that Sean and I never talked about what happened earlier today. "Emma, I'm going to go. David is home alone and he's hungry so I'll go. But if you need me call me. I'll be back tomorrow before and after work." she says but I know its all a show just cause Sean is there, even though Sean knows what she's really like. "Sean you should get going to its late and you don't want to be late to school." She says trying to sound like she cares.

"Mom, Sean's my boyfriend I want him to stay here with me. I don't want to be alone tonight. Please just let him stay. He'll go to school so don't worry about him. You just go home and take care of David." I said to her in my most fake voice. My mom just shook her head knowing she can't convince me otherwise and said bye and walked out.

"Sean, I'm so sorry about earlier I just didn't know what to do. Nothing has ever come between me and Jay like this. Our friendship wasn't supposed to fall apart over anything. I just don't want to loose my best friend.. After I walked out on you in class I went to the bathroom and just sat in the stall not wanting to see anyone and the bell rang and Ellie and Ashley walked in. I stayed in the stall and just listened just so I can hear what's going on especially with Jay. Well turns out Jay had tried calling me but Ellie kept distracting him and according to her he just stopped trying after a while. She had the nerve to say that after she was done with Jay, she would come after you. I've already lost my best friend, I can't loose you either. Promise me you'll never leave me for her." I said to him in tears scared that she would come between us too.

"Emma, you never have to worry about me leaving you for Ellie. You're a million times better then Ellie, and with all the shit she pulled on me in Wasaga Beach going back to her will be the biggest mistake of my life. You're it for me. I'll never leave you I promise you. No matter what happens I'll be here holding you're hand cancer or no cancer. Don't ever worry about me leaving, I wouldn't leave you for anything." Sean says while coming closer to my bed and taking my hand in his. "While we waited for the ambulance to come pick you up, Alex went looking for Jay. She told him what's going on. Now I don't want you to get mad, but if he doesn't show up that'll prove to you if he's a good friend or not. Even with Ellie there, if he really cared for you he wouldn't let Ellie come in his way to see you."

I feel my eyes getting watery again and I feel them going down my face. I knew he was right but I still don't want to believe him. Sean used his thumbs to wipe my tears away. I knew he wouldn't leave me but I couldn't help but still worry.

"Sean, what if its cancer? What am I going to do? I'm scared, what if its something more serious and my body can't fight it? They'll probably want me to do chemo which means I'll loose my hair." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Emma, you have to think positive. Just know whatever happens Lexi and me are here for you. And I'll make sure Jay realizes that he made a huge mistake picking Ellie over you." He says. I hear the PA system go off and hear "_Visiting hours are now over._" I just held Sean's hand and before I knew it I was sleeping probably from exhaustion and the medicine they have me on.


	26. Morning Coffee

**Chapter 26**

**Alex's POV: **

I wake up at 5:30 thirty in the morning and get my stuff for school and get dress. I walk out to the kitchen to find my mom up making her daily pot of coffee.

"Hey Lexi. You're up way early." She greets me.

"Yeah. Um Em's in the hospital Mom. It may be really bad. She passed out yesterday in second period, and they think it may be cancer." I say sitting down after I grab a bowl and some cereal.

"Oh no, I hope everything turns out okay. Tell her I'll be thinking of her. She's such a sweet girl and I know how important she and that Jay kid is to you." She says pouring us both some coffee.

"Ugh! Don't even get me started on him. He is dating this new girl and she came between Emma and I and Jay. We waited for him to come up last night and he never showed. I can't wait to get to school and deck his smug face." I tell her.

"Lexi, don't do that maybe this girl is important to him. Plus the three of you and your old friend Adam have been best friends since grade one." She says

_Adam..._

_Alex's Flashback:._

"_Hey Emma." I call to her walking into our fifth grade class room._

"_Oh hey Lex!" She greets as I walk over to her. "I can't believe we only have a few more days of school left." She says I we sit down at the desk in the back of the room next to two empty ones that Jay and Adam sit in._

"_I know I'm so happy. My mom said that you, Jay and Adam can all come over and we can watch movies and eat pizza and then you can spend the night on the last day. Sound cool?" I ask her._

"_No." She says looking at me and then breaks out in a smile, "sounds awesome. I am so in." She says smiling, we both start laughing and Jay walks in._

"_Hey girls." Jay says hugging us and then sits down in his seat._

"_Hey Jay." We both say. After I fill him in about this Friday night and he aggress the three of us just sit back and wait for Adam to come. _

_By time lunch rolls around and Adam still has not shown up and the three of us are starting to get worried, he never misses school. _

_When we walk outside to the playground the three of us lay down in the grass under the huge tree. I lean up on my elbows and scan my eyes across the playground and my eyes land on Adam walking down the steps. He comes over to us and just plopped down next to Jay. _

"_Hey man, finally." Jay greets him. Emma and I both sit up and just look at him._

"_What's wrong Adam?" Emma ask him._

"_I have to move once school is done." He says plucking a blade of grass._

"_WHAT?" We all yell at once._

"_My dad got transferred to Wasaga Beach or something. We gotta be there by May 25th." He says looking down. _

"_But Adam we need you here. You're our best friend." Emma says almost in tears. _

"_Hey just because I'm moving doesn't mean we still can't be best friends. I promise I'll call you guys and come and see you every time I can. Plus I'll only be two hours away." He tells us running a hand though Emma's hair, since she was next to him and me. _

"_Promise?" We both ask at the same time._

"_I promise." He says and then spits on his hand and Jay does the same thing._

"_Come on you two. It's a spit promise." Jay says rolling his eyes when he sees me and Emma look at each other and then their hands. _

"_Ew. I am so not doing that." Emma says crossing her arms and I do the same right after her. _

"_Come on it won't hurt you." Adam laughs at us. _

"_Seriously girls." Jay says rolling his eyes with Adam. Finally Emma and I huff and copy the boys and then we all shake hands and promise to keep our friendship alive even though Adam has to move._

That was one of the last times we saw Adam. We all helped him pack and saw him off. The four of us stuck to our promise for a while but after a while the letters and the calls just started to slow down and eventually just stopped. I know Em or I haven't even heard from him since grade 7. I doubt Jay has either.

"Lex. Honey are you okay?" My mom asks cutting into my thoughts.

"Yeah. Um do you mind running me up to the hospital? I wanna see Emma before school. She has a bunch of test today and I just wanna make sure she's okay." I tell her putting my stuff in the sink.

"Sure, are you ready to go?" She ask and I nod grabbing my stuff and heading towards the door.

Fifteen minutes I'm walking though the front doors of the hospital and towards Emma's room. When I get there all of the lights are turned off so I walk in and the sun is just starting to come up so I can make out the outline of Emma and Sean both sound asleep in her bed. God he is so good for her. I haven't seen her smile in her sleep in the longest time. My eyes travel over her shoulders and my eyes land on his hand that is rubbing small circles on her upper arm and the other arm is securely around her waist holding her close to him.

The nurse comes in and turns on a little light over by the washroom. And then waves to me, it's the same one from last night. I wave back and sit in the chair next to Emma's bed as she softly wakes Emma up.

Once Emma and Sean are both up and the nurse went ahead and gave Emma the medicine the doctor ordered though the IV for her the nurse leaves and the three of us just sit there for a minute.

"Morning guys." I greet them.

"Morning Lex." They greet me and Emma snuggles against Sean.

"You going to school?" I ask Sean, he nods his head but doesn't look happy about leaving her and Emma looks even more upset about it.

"You know I bet Mr. S would talk to Ms. H and get you excused." I tell them trying to help them both out.

"No I need to go, but I'm coming up at lunch if you want to come." He tells me. I nod telling him that I will.

Come 7:15 Sean and I both tell Emma bye and that we'll see her at lunch. I walk out of the room so they can say bye in private.

At school, Sean and I both agree to meet at his car the second we get out for lunch and then we go our separate ways to our lockers and class. I grab my stuff for first block and walk into Mr. Armstrong's room. Jay walks in a few minutes later.

He sits down behind me and I can feel him looking at me and messing with his hat.

"How is she?" He whispers.

I whip around and face him. I must look beyond pissed because he scooted back some in his chair. "If you gave a shit you would have been there last night instead of screwing your slut of a girlfriend." I say glaring at him.

"Lex that's not fair you know as well as I do that Cameron wouldn't have let me near her." He says running his hand though his hair.

"That's bullshit Jay. Cause Sean knows this isn't about him, it's about her and he would do anything to make sure she's happy. So don't even try to put this on him just because you are a whiny ass baby that cries every time you don't get your way." I say to him then turn around grab my stuff and move to the other side of the room. I can't stand to be around him right now.

The bell rings and Mr. A walks in with a student behind him.

"Morning class. As you can tell we have a new student with us." He starts. I can't help but think that he looks just like Ad... "So class this is Adam White." Adam!!! Oh my God, he's back.

Sean's POV:

After I get my stuff from my locker and head straight to English. With Emma not being here there's not really much for me to do.

A few minutes later Ellie walks in and sits in Emma's seat. "So your little hag isn't here today." She says looking at me.

"Shut up Ellie. I'm not in the mood for your shit. My girlfriend is in the hospital. And honestly I can't stand you. So leave me the hell alone." I say and she runs her hand up and down my arm.

"Come on Sean. We had fun, and I miss you." She says.

"No you had fun and I got the hell beat out of me cause you're a slut. And like I've told you before I'm way beyond happy with Emma. I'm not going to screw up what I have with her for you." I say pissed.

"Do you love her Sean?" She asks me.

"Yeah I do." I say grabbing my stuff and move over next to Craig.

"Hey man, I heard about Emma. Is she okay?" He asks as I sit down and run a hand though my hair.  
"We don't know man. They think it may be cancer. Plus Jay told Alex he would come up last night and he never showed so she pretty much cried herself to sleep over him. I swear the next time I see him he's dead." I say as the bell rings and Mrs. Kwan starts her lesson.

**Author's Note: Well I decided to try something new and put the author's note on the bottom. Sammy wrote this chapter. So we just introduced a new characer. What impact do you guys think he'll have on the broken friendships? How will he react when he finds out about Emma being the hospital? Or that Emma and Alex aren't talking to Jay anymore? Does he know Ellie and Sean from Wasaga Beach? What's wrong with Emma? I thought of trying this now. Anyway can't wait to read what you guys think.**


	27. Old friends

**Chapter 27**

**Jay's POV:**

Holy shit! At first I thought I was seeing things when Mr. Armstrong walked in with Adam. It wasn't till he said Adam's name that I realized it was really him. Em and Lex don't know that Adam and I kept in touch after he moved. I knew they had stopped talking to him after a while, so I didn't really think it was too much of a big deal that I was still talking. I mean he is my best friend and the only guy I can trust. I mean Emma was great to talk to but sometimes I needed some guy-to-guy advice.

"Mr. White, why don't you go to the back seat next to Mr. Hogart." Mr. Armstrong said pointing toward the desk next to me. Adam's face lit up when he heard my last name and had a smirk on his face while walking towards his seat. He sat down and made it look like he was paying attention but I knew it was just a first day act. After what felt like eternity, the bell rang and we practically jumped out of our seats so we could talk in the hallway.

"Holy shit man! What a fucking surprise!" I say to him giving him a manly handshake.

"You don't know how glad too see you. I want to see and talk to Lex and Emma." He says. Right on cue Alex shows up. She comes and hits him on his arm. "Damn, Lexi what was that for?" He asks playfully. All of a sudden I feel uncomfortable standing there.

"I haven't seen your ass since 5th grade and I don't even get a hello. What kind of best friend are you?" Lex says to him playfully ignoring me the whole time.

"My bad, Lexi god is great seeing you. I've missed you guys like hell especially Emma." He says playing along and they finally hug. "Where is Em anyway?" He says. Alex's smile turns into a frown.

"Um...she's not feeling well. I'm so glad your back and Emma will be excited. I'm going to go visit her at lunch, you should come with me. It'll maker her day and we'll be back before lunch ends. Just be at the steps as soon as lunch starts. She really needs a best friend right now. Anyway I should get going. Great seeing you and I'll see you at lunch." They hug again and she ignores me and walks right past me to her next class. I know I deserved that and I know exactly what she meant about Emma needing a best friend right now.

"What's wrong with Emma? And what was with Lex she just walked right by you and didn't say a word?" Adam asks me. Adam always noticed the smallest things especially when it came to the girls. He always knew when they were mad or something.

"Like Lexi said, she's not feeling well. I haven't seen her yet. You know Lexi, one day she's totally cool with me and other days she wants to chop my head off." I said trying to act like everything's ok between us even though it's the exact opposite.

"So what do you have next hour?" Adam asks me.

"English. What about you?" I ask him.

"History. So I guess we'll see each other later. Why don't you come with us to see Emma?" Adam asks. Great, what the hell do I tell him now?

"I can't. I promised my girl we would eat together for lunch. I'll go see her later." I said to him. I really should go see Emma.

"Oh yeah, who's the girl? Is she hot?" Adam asks with a grin on his face.

"She's really cool and yeah she's pretty hot. We have a lot in common and she's perfect for me. After school, if you want, you can meet her." I said to him.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you after school then." Adam says and we do our old handshake that we did when we were kids and walked away. As I'm walking to my next class, I can't stop wondering about Emma. Its obvious Cameron and Lex aren't going to tell me anything. I'll just go visit her later on tonight after I leave Ellie's house.

**Emma's POV:**

I never noticed how boring hospital's are. After Lexi and Sean left, I just sat around and thought about everything. I never could have imagined that I would end up in a hospital with a possibility that I might have cancer, or that Jay and I aren't even on speaking terms, or that I have a boyfriend who's been nothing but been good to me. At one point, I was crying uncontrollably because the thought of Jay picking some girl over me and not even visiting me, hurts more then anything else. What has the world come to?

My mom hadn't come to visit which I was thankful for and sad about at the same time. If she showed up at least it would've shown she cares about me a little bit, but again we probably end up arguing about anything and everything under the sun. I just wish I had some one here I knew to keep me company apart from the nurses. Plus waiting to do the MRI is really starting to scare me the closer time gets to the testing.

There was nothing else to do, so I thought of taking a nap till Sean and Lex showed up at lunch. I wasn't tired but the medicine they're giving me was making me drowsy. I finally felt myself falling asleep when I heard the door open. I thought it was one of the nurse's so I just ignored it and went back to sleep.

I felt some one come and kiss me on my lips. I smiled knowing automatically who it was. I slowly opened my eyes to see Sean standing next to me looking at me, but something about him wasn't the same. I turn my head and see Lexi coming in while talking to some one. She finally comes in and I see who she was talking to and I couldn't believe it.

"ADAM? What are you doing here?" I ask in complete shock. I couldn't believe he was here. I noticed that he had the same weird look on his face as Sean. But right now, it wasn't that important.

"My parents divorced, and my mom wanted to move back here so I came with her. Now I go to Degrassi with you guys. I had a class with Lex and she told me you weren't feeling well but she didn't tell me you were in the hospital. What happened?" He asks in a very concerned voice that reminds me of when we were younger.

"Yeah, I ended up passing out yesterday at school so they brought me here. We're waiting for me to do an MRI test to find out what's wrong exactly." I said to trying my hardest not to worry him. He had just gotten here and I didn't want him to stress over this.

"An MRI test? Don't they use that to see if its cancer or not?" He asks and I just nod my head afraid if I say something I'll start crying.

We stayed quite for a couple more minutes, but I couldn't help but feel some tension in the room and I could tell it was coming from Sean and Adam.

"So Emma, are you and Jay still inseparable as usual? I'm surprised he didn't come with us. Every time I talked to him he was either going to hang out with you or you had just left after sleeping over. I'm actually surprised he has a girlfriend, I never saw Jay as a one-girl type of guy even when we were kids." Adam said.

"Wait, you and Jay kept in touch?" I asked him. I couldn't believe never once did Jay tell me that he still talks to Adam. Now I have another reason to be mad at him.

"Yeah, we talked a couple times a week. He would call and just update me on everything and I was always worried about you with you're mom and David, so he always told me what was going on with you. Why he never told you, we still talked?" Adam asks in a shocked voice.

"He never said a word to me or Lexi about talking to you. We just assumed he lost contact like we did. I can't believe he never told me he used to tell me everything. What the hell?" I asked as I started to get emotional again.

"I just thought he told you guys. Wait, did you say he USED to tell you everything? You guys aren't best friends anymore?" Adam asks me. Great I was hoping he wouldn't ask or realize what I had said.

I was about to answer when the nurse walked in. She smiled seeing every one in my room, knowing I hated being alone. "Excuse, but we need to start preparing Emma for the MRI test. She'll be done in an hour so if you guys come after school it'll be fine. Also Emma we need to do another complete blood test before we take you in. Sorry about disturbing you guys but doctor wants her in the MRI as soon as possible so we can get the results faster." She explains. They all nod in an understanding kind of way even though I wished they could stay longer.

**Author's Note: Sorry about lack of posts. It was a combination of writer's block, getting grounded, going out of town, family drama, and lack of reviews. We didn't want to be the type of author who has to plea to get reviews but we feel like we have no choice. We don't mind flames either. Anyway we'll have the new chapter up in a couple days. R &R**


	28. Test

**Chapter 28  
Emma's POV:**

As the nurse walks out of my to get the supplies she will need to draw my blood. Alex comes over to me and wraps me in a hug. "You'll be fine. You have to be. We still have to make Ellie regret the day she was born." She whispers in my ear causing me to smile. She leans away from my ear to look in my eyes. She leans her forehead on mine. "Love you Em, you'll be fine. Just take a deep breath and count to ten. Plus I don't have to work today so I'll be up after school. " She says and then kisses my forehead.

As she moves towards the door Adam walks to me and pulls me into his arms the same way he did the day he moved. He held me as tight as he could and rubbed my hair. "You listen to me Emmy. My ass just got back and I've missed you like hell, so you're not going anywhere. Let them take these test and we'll handle what ever they throw out at us. I promise and I'm not going anywhere this time. You're stuck with me again." He says looking in my eyes. I throw my arms around his neck afraid that if I let him go he'll never come back. "I gotta take care of some stuff after school. But I'll be up the second I can. Okay?" I nod okay and he runs his hand through my hair again then places two soft kisses on my forehead and my cheek.

Lexi grabs his hand and leads him out to the nurses station so I can have a few minutes with Sean. "Hey handsome." I greet him.

"Hi baby. You been okay today?" He asks, sitting down next to my legs and grabs both of my hands in his.

"Wish you all could stay longer. God I've missed Adam so much. It was so good to see him again, I've really missed him." I say looking at our hands but when I look at Sean's face I don't see the happiness that was just there. I see a whole mixture of mixed emotions. "Why do I get the same weird feeling I had when you and Adam first walked in?" I ask him and he just looks down "You know Adam form WB some how don't you?" I ask him.

"Don't worry about it right now Em. I just want you to feel better." He says kissing my hand.

"Cameron we gotta go. Now." Adam says a little pissed sticking his head in my room.

"I'll be up after school with Lex. Love you." He says standing up to only lean down and kiss me again. He turns and waves as he walks out the door.

A few minutes the nurse comes in with a bunch of blood tubes.

"So you feeling a little better now?" Stephanie, my afternoon nurse ask as she cleans off the tip of my pic-line with a alcohol swab.

"Yeah. I'm actually really happy. The guy with the dark sandy brown hair and blue eyes in the green Hollister shirt is one of my best friends and I haven't seen him since the fifth grade. And then you've met Sean and Alex, right?"

"Yeah. Well I'm lad that they cheered you up. So any questions before we take you down here?" She ask as she closes my pic line and gets rid of the tube that she used to draw my blood.

"How long till we get the results back?" That's all I care about.

"We should know for sure in a few days." She tells me. I nod and get in the wheel chair that she brought in for me.

Twenty minutes later I'm laying flat on my back strapped to a very uncomfortable plastic board. Looking around the room at the huge machine in front of me. All I can think is that this is my death sentence. If this detects cancer then I don't know what I'm gonna' do. I'm to young to have cancer. I'm only 16 freaking years old. I finally have Adam back and a boyfriend that loves me and wasn't scared off by Jay. I really don't want to lose any of that.

"Emma, is there a CD you would like listen to?" They ask me though the head phones.

"Um. Sure. Do you have Alexz Johnson?" I ask.

"We sure do. She's a big hit among you teens." They say and a minute later her voice his floating out of my head phones.

I hear the sound of the machine start up and I feel as if my life is slipping away from me.

"Emma take a deep breath and hold it till we say." the men tell me.

After an hour of ding just that, they tell me I'm done and that my nurse is here to take me to my room.

Once in my room I climb in my bed and fall asleep.

**Adam's POV: **

Alex walks ahead to Sean's car as we hang back.

"What the hell was that back in Emma's room?" I ask him.

"I was talking to my girlfriend." He says rolling his eyes.

"Stay away from her. I will not sit back and watch you crush her." I tell him as I stop in front of him.

"Screw you Adam. I care about her. And I'm not the one crushing her. Jay is." He tells me.

"Leave Jay out of this. You've already messed up her friendship with him. What's next?" I ask him.

"No Ellie messed that up." He says pushing me and I push him back we are about to throw punches when Alex runs between us.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" She yells at us.

"Nothing." Sean says trying to brush it off.

"Whatever! Emma and I are not blind you two need to fix whatever is bad between you two for Emma. Right now she needs us." She says beyond pissed.

"I don't want you to hurt her." I scream at Sean.

"I'm not going to. I love her." He screams right back. "You hate me because you think I pulled that shit back home. It was all Ellie. She told me she dumped him. If I knew for one second that she didn't I wouldn't have gone near her. And now she's hurting Emma. You wanna know why Emma and Lex are talking to Jay?" He yells. "Ask her. I'll be in my car." He says walking away. When he gets in the car I see him punch the steering wheel.

"Lex what is going on?" I ask looking at her.

"Ellie came here to get Sean back, but he's with Emma. So Ellie went to Jay. Now she has Jay so whipped that we haven't talked to him for weeks. He picked Ellie over us. I told him yesterday what happened to Emma and if he wanted to see her to come but don't bring Ellie. He never showed. And Emma heard Ellie and her friend Ashley talking in the washroom yesterday, and Ellie pretty much said that she's only using Jay to get back at Emma for dating Sean. And when she's done with Jay she's going after Sean." she tells me and I can feel my anger boiling.

"Come on Lex. I'll talk to them." I say and lead her to the car.

Once in the car Sean starts to drive off. "I didn't know Sean. I really didn't. But if I find out you hurt Emma I will beat you." I tell him looking in his review mirror we both nod, knowing we just came to silent terms, for Emma.


	29. Where Does it Hurt

**Chapter 29 **

**Sean's POV: **

After I pull into a parking spot Alex, Adam, and I all get out of the car and walk towards the school. "You're gonna wait and take me up there with you, right?" Lex ask as we claim the front steps.

"Yeah just meet me after we get out at the car. Adam you need a ride too?" I ask.

"Nah. I gotta take care of somethings. But I'll be up there by 7." he says as we walk into the school as the bell rings to let out for lunch. We say our goodbyes and each go our own ways.

I stop at my locker and grab my book and notebook for history. "Hey man how is she?" a voice ask from behind me. I turn my head and see Craig.

"Not good. She should be in her MRI right now." I say closing my locker and we walk down the hall towards our classroom. "She looked sicker from this morning. I don't even know what to do to help her." I say running a hand though my hair as we turn into the history hall.

"I'm sure just you being there is enough. That's what she needs right now. And God knows that isn't doing shit for her." he says nodding down the hall. I look up and see Jay and Ellie leaned up against the locker trying to get cheap feels in the damn hallway.

I roll my eyes and turn to him. "I know. And now her friend Adam is back." I say a little pissed. I may have agreed to play nice for Emma but that doesn't mean I have to like the guy.

"What you don't like him?" Craig ask as we sit down in our seats.

"We know each other from Wasga and let's just say we aren't best friends." I tell him.

"That sucks. But..."

"He's Emma's best friend and right now she needs all the friends she can get. It just sucks to see her so hurt. Before we left she didn't want to let go of him. She's scared out of her mind cause of the test they are putting her though and now she's scared that her friends are going to walk out on her." I tell him. "Just like everyone she's ever cared about." I mumble to myself as the teacher walks in.

"Look man. I know this has to be hard on you, but if you need anything you know me and Spin are here for you." He wishpers as the teacher starts to talk about World War 2.

"Thanks man." I tell him as the teacher starts to pass out our worksheets.

Adam's Pov:

To say that my first day at Degrassi went perfect would be the biggest lie I've ever told. And trust me I've told some big ones. My three best friends are pretty much at world war 3. Emma, my best friend that is like my little sister is in the hospital and being tested for cancer. Alex is ready to kill Jay. And Jay would rather get some ass then be there for Emma.

And that's not even throwing Sean and Ellie into the mix. Ellie use to date my good friend Nick back in WB. Then next thing I know Nick tells us that she was with Sean behind his back and it's all Sean's falt. So we have to take care of him. So we do and he only gets sent on the next bus here to his brother. Into Emma's arms. I want to believe that everything that happened back in WB was all Ellie, for Emma's shake. But at the same time I just can't. I can tell she's happy with Sean. But I still don't trust him.

After the last bell rings for the day I follow some of the kids out of the MI lab. I stop at my locker and drop my books in it then turn and walk out of the front doors where I see Alex and Sean walking out at the same time.

"Oh come on Sean she texted me begging to stop and get her some chedder fries and a shake. It won't kill us to run by The Dot." Lexxi says in her voice that always lets her get her way.

"Fine whatever." he says as the stop so he can dig though his backpack for his keys.

"Hey Adam." Lex says once she spots me.

"Hey." I greet walking over to them. "You all running by The Dot?" I ask.

"Yeah. Em still gets her weird ass cravings." Alex says laughing.

" Some things never change." I laugh with her. "So which way is this Dot? I gotta meet someone there." I tell them.

"We'll give you a ride." Sean says already half way down the steps.

Not even five minutes later we walk into what I can only guess is the after school hang out seeing as almost half of the school is here. Sean walks up to the counter to place Emma's order as I find a booth. "Have fun with asshole." Alex says as she sits with me while waitng for Sean. "You're still coming up afterwards right?" she ask.

"Yeah I'll be there. " I tell her as a waitress comes up to my table.

"What can I get you?" she ask.

"Just a Dr. Pepper and some cheese fries." I tell her.

"Okay that'll be right up." she says walking away.

"Lex, you ready?" Sean ask stopping at the table with a bag in one hand and a cup in the other.

"Yeah. See you in a bit Adam." She says walking over and hugging me.

"Yep." I answer hugging her back. The two walk away as Jay and Ellie walk in.

"Lexxi. Cameron." Jay greets the two of them with a tense voice. Sean just rolls his eyes and bumps shoulders with Jay on his way out.

"Asshole." Alex greets him only to turn and glare at Ellie. "Slut homeweacker." she says and bumps into both of them hard on her way out.

They make their way over to me and Ellie looks surpirsed to see me. "Adam? Oh my God!How are you?" she tries to hug me.

"Don't touch me." I tell her and look at Jay. " What the hell is your damange man?"

"Dude what the hell are you talking about?" He ask.

"You're not up at the hospital with Emma. That's what I'm talking about."

"Look the slut don't need him." Ellie cuts in.

"Shut the hell up Ellie, I'm not talking to you." I say turning to her and back to Jay.

"Did you even know that Emma was having an MRI today?" I ask Jay getting even more pissed by the second.

"MRI? Isn't that what they use to detect..."

"Cancer dumb ass. I haven't even been back in her life for a day and I know more then you do. They are testing her for cancer Jay. And you're just sitting back letting some girl come between you and Emma." I say pretty much yelling at him.

"Look I have to hear this shit from Cameron and Lexxi. I don't need it from you too. Ellie and I are together. If Em and Lex don't like that then maybe we shouldn't be friends. I have to put up with Cameron and whoever Lexxi is with for that week. Then they have to put up with Ellie too."

"You know after all the shit you've been though with them. I can't believe you said that. Tell me when Emma is on her death bed. Is Ellie still gonna be your number one? You on crack if you think Emma and Lex are just going to welcome you back with open arms after you and Ellie break up." I tell him. "Actually can I get these to go?" I ask the wratiess as she sets my food down she nods and walks away. "Look you may be thinking with your dick right now, but you need to get over yourself and go see her. She almost didn't let go of me today out of fear that I'll walk out on her just like everyone that's ever ment shit to her." I tell Jay as I pull a ten out of my wallet and grab my stuff off of the table. " I have to go see my best friend who needs me." I tell them sending Jay one last look before I walk out of the door.

Emma's Pov:

Later that after noon around 2 or so I'm sitting in the chair by my window that looks out over downtown TO. My mom brought me my journal, some clothes, and my guitar on her lunch break. She woke me up about a half an hour after I came back to my room. Although we still don't know how to talk to each other, and I don't trust her as far as I can trust her. She is trying. But trust me I'm not just going to let her back in with open arms. She's hurt me way to many times and I can't take any more pain.

Pain. Only one thought enters my mind when I think of pain. He's suppose to be my best friend but I haven't seen him in almost a month. I feel something wet on my check and reach up to feel the tears. I set my guitar down and walk over to my bed and move my pilliow. I sent on the edge and pick up Jay's hat that my mom brought up thinking it was Sean's. God it still smells like him. The perfect mix of axe, his sampoo, and smoke. That use to be my favorite smell in the world, now it just makes me cry. I wish so bad he was here with me. I need him here holding my hand and promising me it's gonna be okay. That we'll beat whatever it is together. But no. He's not here the one time I need him more then ever. I use to think that I needed him most after a beating from David. But that was nothing compared to how much I need him right now. I lay the hat back on the thin matress and place my pilliow over it.

As I sit back in my chair I grab my notebook and a pen. I start to write down the thoughts in my head. Half in hour later I'm struming and huming trying to find the right tone for the song.

_" When you open your heart  
There's always so much to lose  
So fight your fall  
And know where to go when it's through" _I sing quitely to myself.

_"But if you let me in  
I won't let you down  
Put your faith in me  
Cause whenever you crash  
Where ever you land  
Thats where I'll be." _

"Wow! Em that sounds amazing." Lexi says setting her bag down and placing my homework on the food stand that's next to my bed. She walks over and gives me a quick hug as I turn and see Sean walking into the room. I feel the stupid smile that comes on my face everytime he walks in the room.

"Hey beautiful." He says placing my food next to my books and then comes over and gives me a kiss and a hug.

"Hey guys. How was school?" I ask setting my stuff down and moving over to my bed and sit next to Lex so I can eat some normal food.

"Psh. Boring as hell like always." Alex says stealing one of my fries. "So I want to hear more of that song. I mean I knew you could play and write. But damn. That was deep and I only heard a little bit." She says.

"It's not done all the way. If I get it done by time you all leave then I'll play it." I promise them.

About an hour later Sean and Alex are doing the little bit of homework they have as I work on the song. "Wow. I'm really missing the party of the year." I hear Adam's smart ass voice from the door way.

"Adam! You came." I say a little to happy to see him.

"Hey I promised I would." He says crossing the room to me. He pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead. "Besides now you're stuck with me. I made a mistake by leaving before. Never again Em." he says kissing my forehead again.

"Good thing I like being stuck with you then." I say smiling at him. The four of us just hang out as I finish up the song. "I'm done with it." I say causing them all to look up from their game of poker.

"Done with what?" Adam ask.

"The song she was working on when we came in." Alex tells him before I can. "Play it Em." She says laying her hand of cards down and Sean and Adam follow her lead.

I close my eyes and see the last fight Jay and I had over Ellie. I start stumming as the painand heartbrake set in.

_"When you open your heart  
There's always so much to lose  
So fight your fall  
And know where to go when it's through_

And for every endless midgnight  
There's a sky full of broken stars  
And there'll always be a place for you inside my arms

There's a billion streets to walk down  
In this city of broken hearts  
But there'll always be a place for you inside my arms

**A/N: Holy crap. we are so sorry we haven't updated in so long. Things have been crazy. I (sammy) just got done with school and have been in and out of the hospital. We also have been blocked when it comes to this story. However we hope to have more updates coming out soon. But that kinda depends on you all. Reviews (good or bad) depends on how fast we update. Also the song used in this chapter is not mine. It's called "Where does it hurt" and it's by Alezx Johnson from Instant Star.**


	30. Unexpected

**Chapter 30**

Emma's POV:

A few days later I lay in my hospital waiting for Sean, Adam and Alex to get back from their snack run.

"Hey stranger." An all to familiar voice says from my doorway. The voice that has sent shivers down my spine and still haunted my dreams.

"Da…David what are you doing here?" I ask as I slowly grab my nurses button just incase he tried anything.

"I had to come see my favorite girl." He says sitting down in the chair that was on the left side of my bed. "I miss you Emma." He says resting one hand on my thigh and the other one taking mine into his.

"David my friends and boyfriend will be back any second." I say as he moved his hand farther up my thigh.

"Hey Em." My mom says walking into the room. However David pulled away the second he heard her voice, thank god. For the first time in a very long time I'm glad my mom is there.

"Hi Mom." I greet her as she kisses my forehead.

"Have you seen the doctor yet?" She asks while sitting down on my bed.

"No he told the nurse he wouldn't be in till sometime tonight."

"Babe we have Starbucks, those white cholacte pretzels you like, resse's pieces" Sean says while digging though the bag in his hands. "Hey Ms Nelson." he says when he looks up. Adam and Alex walk in behind him. "David." he says coldly before sitting down next to me and kissing me hello. I just smile at him and take the bag from his hands.

"Thank you." I say kissing him again and then smiling at my two best friends.

"Hey guys. David these are Emma's best friends Adam and Alex." she says while moving so they can sit on the bottom of my bed. "And her boyfriend Sean." I hear her say as Sean moves closer to me and up the bed to the pillows. "You all this is my boyfriend David." she says grabbing one of his hands while his other one is resting to close to my leg for my likening. Sean must have thought so too cause he makes himself comfortable next to me by stretching out on the bed and wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders and the other rest across my stomach pulling me close to him. I look up to see him. Alex and Adam all glaring at David.

Sean's POV

That night after everyone left to go home or to work Spike and I were waiting with Emma for her doctor to come in. I feel my phone vibrate before it rings, I fish it out of my pocket pulling it out I see it's Tracker. "Hey Track."

"Where the hell are you?" He asks.

"I'll be right back," I tell the girls and kiss Emma's forehead before I walk out to the hallway. "I'm up at the hospital." I say leaning on a wall "Freaking Spike brought David today and it pissed Emma off. Plus her doctor is coming in with her test results later so she's pretty freaked out. " I could hear him mumbling under his breath when I said David was there. Tracker hated David as much as I did. About a week before Emma got sick she showed up on my door step in tears.

_Damn Monday nights suck, nothing is on tonight. I thought to myself as someone knocked on the door. " I got it." I yelled to Tracker, my heart sank at the sight in front of me. "Baby come here." I said pulling her into my arms as she cried into my chest. I have no idea what the fucker did to her but I saw black eye and a huge bruise. "We'll be in my room." I tell Tracker as he walks out to see who was at the door. I go to lead her to my room and see her limp when she starts to walk, my heart breaks as it all clicks. "I'm gonna fucking kill him." I say under my breath as I pick her up and carry her to my room, kicking the door shut behind us. "Talk to me baby" I beg her while I rub her back_

"_He wouldn't stop. Every time I screamed he would slap me." She cries burying her head in my neck._

"_Where the hell was your mom?" I ask._

"_Montreal. Some convection thing. She won't be back till Thursday. " She cried harder. "What am I gonna do?" she ask although I know she's not asking me per say._

"_You're not going back there. I want you at stay here till you mom comes back. But what can I do baby girl?" I ask rubbing her hair but feeling useless._

" _I just wanna take a shower but I don't have anything with me. I got out of there as soon as I could." She says drying her eyes._

_I get her a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. "Here wear these for now." I say handing them to her. "I'll call Alex while you're in the shower and have her bring you some stuff for a few days." _

"_What about Tracker?" She asks._

"_I'll figure something out." I tell her and kiss her forehead. _

_An hour later I'm sitting on the couch with Alex and Tracker across from me, both of them asking me what is going on._

"_I swear to God Cameron if you don't tell me what happened to my best friend I will kick your ass." Alex hissed at me._

"_Seriously Sean your girlfriend shows up here at 10:30 in tears and then you tell me she's staying here for a few days." Tracker says._

"_David raped me." Emma says walking into the room with tears in her eyes._

"_What?!" Alex and Tracker both yell at the same time, Alex jumps up and runs to Emma pulling her into a hug._

"_And before you ask, no I'm not doing anything. He used a condom and my mom wouldn't believe me anyway." She says when she pulls away from Alex and sits down next to me. The rest of the night the three of us comfort Emma._

"Hey Track, I'm gonna stay here tonight." I tell him as Emma's doctor enters the unit. "I'll call you back later." I say and hang up as I walk back into Emma's room, I sit back on the bed next to her as we wait for the doctor.

"Hi you all." The doctor greets us.

"Hi." We greet back.

"So we received your test results back Emma." He says to all of us but looks at her.

"Well?" She asks grabbing my hand in hers.

"You have Acute Myeloid Leukemia." He says giving us the news we never thought of.

**Author's Note: And here's the new chapter. Sorry for the long wait. This summer was probably one of the craziest summers I've had. I lost a couple family members, graduated high school, went to the east coast and started college. I'm trying my best to update all my stories but its hard with my school load. Also, I lost a lot of the readers for this story. Is it the writing? Just let us know cause we're very confused. By the way Sammy wrote this chapter and please R & R!**


End file.
